The Prophesey
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: A muggle girl is caught up in a prophesey about the evil lord Voldemorts taking over once and for all. She is taken to Hogwarts to be protected by Albus Dumbledore. Nothing can get to her now, right? Rated for language
1. This Can't be Happening

Author's Notes-I own nothing but multi-colored floppy disks, Adina, and the flower Draco was looking for at the beggining. J.K.R. owns all else.  
Oh yeah, I previously had this fic posted, but I accidently put up the whole thing (well, five chapters) all at once so it was very long. I re-posted it by chapter now. I hope that it is easier this way. Happy Reading!  
  
  
The Prophesy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But that's just unacceptable! I'm sorry, headmaster, but I refuse to accept this girl into any of my classes."  
  
"That's out of the question, Severus. While she is here, she is to be treated as any of the other students. Goodness knows she's been through enough, just to be treated like an outcast here."  
  
"But---"  
  
"That's final, Professor Snape."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, will she be able to take the classes?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva. However odd it sounds, Hogwarts is so charged with magic that even Muggles pick up some of it. Now the child is 16, and will take sixth year classes with whatever house she's sorted into, but will more than likely never surpass the wizarding level of a first year, if that, and will of course, be exempt from the final exams. Does anyone have any more intelligent questions?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir? Will this girl be takin' care o' Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Yes, but do try to have some, er, gentle creatures while she's here. Along the lines of Puffskein, Augerys, Jobberknolls, Unicorns, and, if possible, a Mooncalf. Do try not to frighten the girl."   
  
"Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Flitwick?"  
  
"What's the girls name, and where is she from?"  
  
"The girl is an American muggle named Adina Lexie Damita. Questions directly to the girl about her, er, special circumstances will be strictly forbidden. I'll address the students before she arrives."  
  
************************************  
  
"Students! Before the feast I have a special announcement. As you have undoubtedly noticed, we have had many visitors the past few years, and this year we will have another. But she will be very different. She arrives tomorrow, so I want you all to be on your best behavior. The girl is an American by the name of Adina Damita. She's in sixth year, and will be sorted privately in my office. Questions directly to her about her past are strictly forbidden, the punishment is my choice, not to the head of your house. That is all."  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Three people sat in the corner of the Hogwarts library, reading books on spell reversal. At least one of them was reading. And at least two of them were not covered in vines. There was a boy, a girl, and what looked like a tall redheaded walking vine. The boy was reading, and the girl was prodding the vines.  
  
"Really, Ron. It was quite stupid of you to try a spell your brothers gave you, especially since you'd never heard it before."  
  
"Hermione---," the boy spoke up.  
  
"Oh, all right. But still he really ---"  
  
"I know, alright! What do you want me to do about it now? It's to late!"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"If you had just sprouted vines, I wouldn't be lecturing, I'd---"  
  
"Be rolling on the floor laughing? At least I'm trying to help!"  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me. All you're doing is poking me!"  
  
"Be still! I'm making sure there aren't any spiders. That's what the spell was for, you know. To call spiders to you. No doubt your brothers said it was to keep them away, or something like that. But since you managed to break your wand again who knows what might've happened."  
  
The boy with vines all over him suddenly went completely white, even the dark green vines faded from his fright. He even lost the ability to argue with the girl at the thought of spiders rushing towards him from every direction.  
  
"Both of you SHUT UP!!! I'm still trying to research reversal spells, but if you're to busy to help, I'll just leave you to whatever Malfoy has to say tomorrow when he sees you."  
  
********************************  
  
'Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. This is crazy! There's no such thing as witches and wizards are there? At least not that kind. There's Wicca, of course, but that's not what they're talking about. What were those little things packing all my stuff? And who sent them? Oh, I wish I wasn't alone. Why do I have to go to England anyway? Why can't I just stay here? Where is my family? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Who bought these tickets? And why did I get on the first bus anyway? I should have just stayed there. Everyone will be mad when I get back; I didn't leave a note or anything, not that a note would've helped. This is a very weird travel plan too. First a bus to Chicago, Then a train to Indianapolis, then a plane to Liverpool, then another train to London, then a train at platform---Oh, no! There's that creepy guy again! He's been on every train, plane, and bus I have all week. I hope he doesn't come over here. Oh, good. He's going into the dining car. But now I'm all alone again. I wish that big black dog would come back. He was really sweet. I wonder who he belongs to. Maybe if I go out of my compartment, I'll see him. Oh, good, there he is! Uh-oh, he's walking toward the creepy guy! Just my luck! I found a friend and he's with the creepy stalker-guy. Well, at least they didn't see me out...' "Can I help you?"  
  
" Well, I was wondering if you'd watch my dog. He's not allowed in the dining car and I saw you playing with him earlier. His name is Snuffles"  
  
"Um, OK." 'Maybe he's not as creepy as he seems. But really! Snuffles?!?'  
  
*******************************  
  
The tall redhead who had just entered the dining car sat down at a corner table, without getting anything to eat. He pulled out a pen and paper and started to write.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I'm on the train to London. The girl didn't seem to like me, so I'm in the car next to her. I left Sirius with her though. He's in the form of Snuffles, and she thinks she's dog sitting while I have diner. I trust Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be at the station to meet her. Gotta go. I must tell Sirius that I'm leaving. I know she'll take care of him then, and the three will have an excuse to talk to her at the station.   
  
See you soon,  
Bill Weasley  
  
  
  
  
The old man finished reading the letter and called the three students into his office. He explained to them the importance of their job, and sent them to find muggle clothes and get to London. When they had gone, he pulled a small bowl, filled with some sort of shining, swirling liquid, from a cabinet next to his desk. It was called a pensieve and the liquid was really his thoughts and memories, drawn out of his mind. Every so often, he relived the memories he had forgotten, or was too young to remember when they happened. This was one of those times.   
  
He leaned over the bowl, His long white hair and beard falling into it, and the room gave a great lurch. The man fell into the bowl.  
  
When the room righted itself, he stood up. It was the same room, but it was very different. The pictures on the walls were gone, and the desk was almost mid-evil in style. Overall, it just felt 'newer'. But the man was uninterested in all of this. His gaze was fixed on three people by the fireside, a man and a woman sat on either side of another woman who was lying on the floor, unconscious. The first woman, wearing long robes of dark blue, said ", There's nothing more I can do, Headmaster. She will die before morning."  
  
"I understand, Nurse Potts."  
  
"Should I go, sir?"  
  
"No, she may wake again. You should be here then."  
  
"If you insist, sir."  
  
Suddenly, the unconscious woman started convulsing, and the headmaster and nurse grabbed her shoulders to keep her from going into the fire or the furniture. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around wildly, though not seeing the room she was in. It was as if she was looking at something else. In a high, unnatural voice, she cried, " When the muggle girl's family is killed by the Dark Lord, She'll gain knowledge of our magical world. If not protected, she'll join his forces, and he'll be unstoppable!" her voice growing higher and louder as her premonition grew more serious and deadly.  
  
Exhausted by her efforts, she fell back to the ground. After two tries, she managed to say something else. "Professor Baggins, please take care of my son. His name is Albus. Albus Dumbledore."  
  
She turned her sad, worried brown eyes to Madame Potts, who had picked the infant up from a chair, the firelight dancing in his large blue eyes. The woman was still looking at her son when she took her last breath.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had only been at the station for an hour when the right train pulled up. "Wow. Bill made it out that it would be almost afternoon when it got here," said Ron, who was now vine-less and spider-free.  
  
"Maybe the train went faster than usual," said Harry, standing up, as Ron had.  
  
"Sit down you two. We don't even know what she looks like. We'll just have to wait till we see Sirius."   
  
"Snuffles," Harry reminded her.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Hey! I see Sirius! I mean Snuffles!" exclaimed Ron ", I still can't believe my stupid brother left those two alone."  
  
"Ron," Hermione lectured ", Bill said the girl didn't like or trust him. There's no way she would have followed him, even when she couldn't find the platform on her own."  
  
"How is she going to get on the platform? I mean I'm still kinda ignorant about a lot of the wizarding world, but I'm fairly sure muggles can't get to platform 9 3/4. Right?"  
  
"I never thought about that! Hermione, how will she?"  
  
"Flitwick gave me a charm that I could put on the wall so it'll allow one non-magical person to pass through. But we have to be careful that she's the one muggle. If there is anyone leaning on the wall or something like that, they'll fall through and she won't be able to come."  
  
"We'll take care of anyone leaning on the wall when you're ready."  
  
"Thanks Ron. Even though you'd have to whether you volunteered or not. But one of you will have to go through and keep them off it inside, and to prove to her there really is something behind the wall."  
  
  
"Ron should go through, as I'm more used to muggles than him."  
  
"Ok, but how ---"  
  
"You guys we'll have to worry about this later. We've got to get her first."  
  
"Oh! I forgot."  
  
  
She told the boys to get food for Sirius and then meet her here, by the bench where they were sitting. She was going to go talk to the girl.  
  
The average-height, brown-eyed Hermione walked toward 'Snuffles'. When she got there, she bent down and said "Hi Snuffles! Did you have a good trip?"  
  
'Snuffles' immediately turned and went to a girl who was struggling with a trunk, that was obviously too heavy for her to handle herself. Hermione took note of the other girls long purple hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Are you the one who took care of Snuffles when Bill ran off?"  
  
The girl turned, and Hermione was stuck by how sad and worried her eyes were. Even though she had an air of nonchalance, her eyes gave it all away. Hermione's first thought was how much she was reminded of Draco Malfoy, a blonde gray-eyed Slytherin at Hogwarts, also Harry and Ron's worst enemy.  
There had always been a rivalry between Slytherin and Griffindor, when she and her friends were. The other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were against Slytherin, but not as much as Griffindor.  
  
Pushing Malfoy from her mind, she approached the girl and held out her hand. The other girl shook it and said ", Yeah, I did. What happened to the guy, Bill did you say?"  
  
"I dunno. Got a call from him saying that he left my dog with a girl on the train and that he'd be back soon."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Adina Damita, by the way."  
  
Good, Hermione thought to herself. I found the right girl. All by myself! Well, Sirius helped. "Um, do you need help with that," noticing the trunk was still where it started.  
  
"Well, I would if I had the slightest clue where I was going," Adina laughed.  
  
"Oh," Hermione was shocked. She had assumed the new girl would already know about Hogwarts, only needing help getting through the barrier. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that my trunk is to heavy and there are no trolleys like at the last station and that I've lost my cat."  
  
"Ok then, I have a friend who will help carry the trunk, and another who will take the dog while I go see about the cat. Ok?"  
  
"I guess. I'm certainly better off with you lot than I was before."  
  
Hermione turned to where the boys were waiting by the bench. "Harry! Ron! Comere!"  
  
Harry scanned the crowd looking for the girls and then pushed Ron over to them. Ron was still having trouble coping in the muggle world.  
  
When they got over there, Hermione told them what to do. Harry, before taking Sirius to eat, introduced himself. Ron followed his lead, and turned to Hermione. Who was gone. Uh-oh, he thought. Alone in a muggle world with a muggle You-Know-Who was trying to kidnap. Just my luck.  
  
"Well, are you ready to carry this thing, or not?" Adina's voice interrupted his thought.   
  
"Oh. Um, yeah." He said, picking up one end.  
  
She picked up the other and he took one step before she suddenly dropped her end, causing him to trip and almost fall. "What the-"  
  
"How do you know what platform?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Umm...Hermione said you were going to Hogwarts. There's only one platform that goes there. 9 3/4. " He said, thinking as fast as he could.  
  
Knowing full well Hermione said nothing about Hogwarts to the boys, she gave in anyway and picked up the trunk again. They passed Platform 9 and stopped before reaching the next one. Ron put down his end and Adina followed suit. She was tired and she sat on it, looking up at him. She was worried now, after really looking at him for the first time, because he looked an awful lot like the creepy Bill-guy that was following her. She wanted to know exactly what was going on and now she had someone to answer her questions. "What are we doing now?"  
  
He looked down at her and noticed that even though she acted confident, her eyes were worried. She reminded him of Malfoy. "We're waiting for Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Ok. Where's my platform?"  
  
He paused for a second, then answered, "Hermione will tell you."  
  
"Hermione will tell you what?" Hermione asked, walking up just in time to hear the last part.   
  
She handed Adina a small carrying case that held a cute, but angry yellowish kitten. He'll get along fine with Crookshanks she thought, before asking Ron again what she would tell Adina.  
  
He answered this time, and she faltered "Oh. Well, it's, er, well, umm----"  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry led Snuffles behind a row of cars where he changed back into Sirius. "Harry. I'm starved!"  
  
"I figured you would be, so I got some snacks. You'll have to wait till we get to Hogwarts to have a real meal."  
  
"Oh, well. Snacks are good."  
  
  
"So what does she know?" Harry asked, obviously talking about Adina.  
  
"Nothing, really. She doesn't even know her family is dead. She was told by the house elves-she caught them packing her things- that she was going to live with witches and wizards, but she's skeptical.'  
  
"That's understandable. When I got my first letter, I thought someone was playing a grand joke on me."  
  
"Oh! And she believes in all the magical creatures most muggles have discredited since the Middle Ages."  
  
"She'll get on great with Hagrid, but that's not much to go into Hogwarts knowing. Especially being a sixth year."  
  
" I know. I'm done so I'll change back. We must get her on the Hogwarts express."  
  
"Oh gosh! I forgot it leaves soon and we've got to convince her to walk through a solid steel wall yet! And we left her with Ron!"  
  
  
Harry and Snuffles walked up just in time to see Hermione give box or something to Adina. And to hear her struggle with the answer to Ron's question.  
  
'Uh-oh.' He thought 'Now comes the hard part.' "It's kind of a secret door. The school- that's Hogwarts- is really private and we don't want just anybody to show up. That's why you had to go through all this to get here. Your parents signed you up about a month ago-they were under orders not to tell you anything-and we're here to see if you got here ok. So far you've passed. I remember this one time, we had to pick up someone who had practically gone into hysterics, it was a wonder they weren't still wondering around in their first station. It was awful. Anyways, you last, uh, 'initiation' is to get onto the platform. It's on the other side of this wall."  
  
"Right. This wall is solid metal. You can't just walk through it."  
  
"You're wrong," said Hermione, catching on. "There is a way and to prove it Ron'll go first. Don't blink or you might miss it." They all turned to Ron expectantly, but he was staring at the ground.  
  
  
  
Ron was getting very confused. He didn't have a clue what his two best friends were going on about, so he had interested himself in a bug crawling around his feet. But apparently, they had all decided it was his turn to talk because they were all looking at him. "What?" he said.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. If you're quite finished staring at that bug, you can go through the wall now," Hermione was the first to answer.  
  
Adina snorted, openly believing Ron couldn't just walk through it. Ron was indignant at her doubt. So he told Snuffles to follow him and strode up to it. He looked back at them as he disappeared through it.  
  
  
  
Adina almost choked from surprise when he was gone. She was usually pretty good at figuring out magic tricks, but this was too much. Her first thought was that maybe what those elf things had told her about wizards and magic was true. Her second thought was that if he could do it, so could she. "How'd he do that?" she asked, hoping for a hint or something.  
  
"Magic" Harry said lightly. He turned and pretended to pick up an end of her trunk, while really putting a muggle-repelling charm on it. He just hoped it would work.  
  
While Adina was picking up her cat, Hermione put the difficult charm on the wall. She prayed that she had done it correct, and Adina, with a spark of determination in her eyes, strode, as Ron had, up to and through the barrier. Hermione and Harry both let out sighs of relief before removing the muggle-repelling charm-they didn't want Adina being repelled from all her stuff, no did they? -they picked up her trunk and followed her. 


	2. He's got it bad

A/N-I only own multi-colored floppy disks. All bow down before J.K.R., who owns everything here but Adina.  
  
  
  
Sirius stayed in the form of Snuffles to keep people away from the wall on the wizard side. Ron simply said for everyone to keep away until his friends get through or the dog will attack. It worked very well, until someone sent a stunning spell through the crowd. But Snuffles fell just as Adina stepped into view.   
  
Unfortunately she stepped into view right on Snuffles. Only Ron was paying attention now, and he was the only one to see her start to fall. If he hadn't broken his wand in a quidditch match, he could have used a simple hover charm that would catch her. But he did break it so he stepped forward to catch her before she hit the ground.   
  
  
  
I didn't even have time to think about it and I was through the wall. But I didn't have time to think about that. There was too much more to look at now. There was a huge scarlet and gold train, all the people were wearing odd long robes, and then there were the owls. Everywhere. In broad daylight! Maybe if she hadn't been staring at all this, she would have seen Snuffles.  
*****************************  
She could feel herself start to fall before it became obvious, and before she could do anything about it, someone else did. She felt someone in front of her, and two hands grabbed her arms. She looked up and saw Ron's smiling face. "You don't want to embarrass yourself on the first day do you," he said softly.  
  
He kept holding my arms while I untangled my feet and Leo's cage and the dog. But before he let go, Harry and Hermione appeared, holding my trunk between them. Harry smiled and said "Honestly, you could at least wait 'till we get on the train."   
  
Hermione was too angry with each of us to talk. She gave me the nastiest look, and then looked at Ron. He looked sheepishly back at her. She was very obviously hurt by what she thought Ron was doing. But I got the impression that Ron had no idea she thought this.  
  
Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, and laughed. Ron turned a shade of crimson that clashed horribly with his hair and, muttering something about an empty compartment, ran off quickly.  
  
Hermione bent down and prodded Snuffles with a short stick and he got up immediately. Then the two of them walked off in the opposite direction Ron had. Leaving Harry and I with all my stuff. We tried to balance Leo on top, and then carry the trunk between us, but Leo was very angry that he had been dropped, and kept moving around in his carrier. It wouldn't stay on the rounded top with him doing that, so we had to wait for one of the others to come back. We sat on the trunk to wait. In about five minutes, Ron came to see where we all were. With him there too, it was a lot easier to get everything. We carried everything into a compartment that Ron had found and sat down. I fell asleep almost immediately.   
  
*******************************  
She fell asleep as soon as the train started moving. She was sitting directly across from me, between Harry and Sirius. Hermione was sitting next to me, with Leo in between us. I felt sorry for her. As we snaked through the hills, I tried to imagine what it would be like to come home one day and not have a family. I just couldn't. I tried to imagine what she must be thinking. She must think either we're all crazy, or she is. I looked at Harry to tell him this, but he was staring at the floor with an odd look on his face.   
  
I realized how hard this must be for him, since their situations are so much alike. Out of the blue, their families are gone and they are whisked off to somewhere they've never seen before. I couldn't bear to see Harry that sad, so I looked back at Adina.  
  
I guess I was staring, because Hermione cleared her throat loudly and jabbed me with her wand, sending red sparks through the car. I jumped and Harry, out of his trance was laughing. I scowled at him and looked toward Sirius, only to see that he was laughing too, only as a dog.  
  
I hate it when they laugh at me, so I left the compartment and spent the rest of the trip by myself. Very confused.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was a bad excuse and I know he didn't believe it, but I had to think as fast as I could before she had time to brood on what had happened. I knew my suspicion was true when she got mad that he was staring at Adina. I knew he was feeling sorry for her, but Hermione took it wrong.  
  
******************************  
  
Honestly, I thought Harry could come up with an excuse for everything, but 'Sirius, we're going to get you something to eat' was all he came up with. I knew he either wanted to talk to Ron, or talk to me, so I got up and went out. I never dreamed he had figured out my secret.  
  
*******************************  
  
As soon as they were in the hallway, Harry turned to Hermione and looked into her eyes. She hated when he looked at her like that, as if he could look into her mind and soul. After a few seconds, he said ", He was feeling sorry for her. He'll come around." Then walked out of the car. Hermione assumed he was actually getting food so the excuse would be a little more believable, and went back into the car.   
  
A few minutes later, Harry returned, carrying a small roasted chicken. He put in next to Sirius, who ate it in about ten minutes.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dumbledore himself was waiting when the train came to our stop. Of course I had no idea who he was yet. But I knew he was very important when Ron came back and said ", Blimey, Harry. Dumbledore came down himself."  
  
The way they were talking about him, I knew he was either very nice or very strict. When we got off the train, and got my trunk off (and a very distressed Leo), then we turned to the tall, silver haired man. He smiled and I couldn't help instantly trusting him. He turned and walked toward a carriage I hadn't noticed before. Ron and Harry picked up an end of the trunk and I carried Leo. Hermione still was with Snuffles.  
  
I tried to see the horses as I walked around to get in, but either there were none, or they were invisible. I was still wondering about that, when I noticed the man, Dumbledore, was wearing those same sort of robes that the people at the train station were wearing, in a silvery sky blue. We went around a sharp curve and then I saw it. The magnificent school that would change my life. A huge castle.   
  
A huge, run down condemned castle. I was about to ask about it, when I saw lights in the windows of one of the towers. And owls flying in and around another. And at the edge of the forest that was on three sides of the castle, there was a huge man, too big to look real, with three smaller figures, all wearing those odd robes, these in black, one even smaller than the others. There was defiantly something going on that was even more odd than I first thought.  
  
  
  
"Oy, look Harry!," Ron said happily. ", Malfoy and his goons-sorry Professor- got detention with Hagrid in the forest. Maybe they'll get eaten by Aragog." Harry and Hermione both smiled at this news. "Sorry again, Professor," Ron added, as an afterthought.  
  
"That's quite fine, Mr. Weasley, as I have gone temporarily deaf."  
  
Adina was puzzling over why this statement didn't seem to faze the others, when they got out of the carriage. The others walked towards the massive oaken doors. There was an inscription in the arched stone that read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
But there was still the fact that a yellowed sign on the door clearly read:  
Condemed!  
Keep Out!  
And there was a lot of smaller print she couldn't read. So she wasn't just going to walk right in. But the others gave her exasperated looks. Except for Dumbledore. He said ", The school is in here, disguised." Once again, I couldn't help but to trust him.  
  
Slowly she walked through the door, which was even more massive up close. She shut her eyes and prayed to the God that held up condemned buildings and took a deep breath. Then opened her eyes. And not for the last time today, she was speechless. Momentarily.  
  
"What the heck is this place? Ever since I met you people freaky stuff has been happening. And I would really like to know why. Hey! Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!," Adina began, as the others continued on. " What is going on here? And where are my parents? Is this really a boarding school? Why does it say Witchcraft and Wizardry over the door? Why are you talking to that statue and where did that door come from? Would somebody please tell me something?"  
  
"This is my office. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This is really a boarding school, but not a normal one. It says Witchcraft and Wizardry because that's what we teach here, and that's mainly why odd things have been happening to you. You will be staying here because you and your family are included in a prophecy that dates back to a few months after I was born. We must keep that from coming true or an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort will be able to defeat us. He will kill muggles as well as wizards, so even if you don't believe or want anything to do with us, you will still suffer. Do you have any questions so far?"  
  
Adina sat wide eyed through this whole speech. For the second time today, she wondered if the people she was talking to were crazy. She decided that the wizard thing would explain a lot, so she decided to ask an intelligent question. As soon as she thought of one. She turned to look at the others, who were standing behind her as she sat in front of the headmaster's desk. Finally she settled on "What's a muggle?"   
  
"A muggle is a non-magical person, like yourself."  
  
"Where is my family?"  
  
She heard the others shift behind her and Dumbledore sighed and lowered his head. Even the dog was pacing uncomfortably. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but your family came into contact with Voldemort right before you came home and discovered the house elves packing your things."  
  
It took a moment for his words to make sense, but she did remember how Voldemort killed muggles. Then she realized what he meant. And dropped Leo from her lap. "Nooo!," She screamed. "No. I don't believe you! I want to go home! I'm getting out of here!" She jumped up and ran towards the door. Harry was closest to it and he tried to grab her arm as she ran past. She threw him off easily in her rage. He almost fell backward, and would have if Ron hadn't been there. Hermione, no longer angry with Adina, ran to follow, but the door slammed in her face. With no one there to shut it.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
"Stupid detention. That McGonagall is so stupid. I'm going to write mother about this. She'll make them sorry. I can't believe that great oaf is making me look for tuberblossoms. They have to be the most disgusting flower in the world. At least bubotuber pus doesn't stink, I'd rather be looking for them." Draco thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a loud squelching noise and he fell backwards. "Oww. Eww, gross. I stepped on them. Great, now how will I get them into this pouch?" He asked himself as he looked at what he had stepped on. "And the biggest bunch I've seen all night. And my arse is going to be bruised, too."  
  
He bent down to see if he could salvage any blossoms when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Very quickly coming towards him as if someone were running. He knew all the strange things that lived in the forest so he stepped behind a tree and pulled out his wand.  
  
As the girl came into view, Draco realized he didn't know her, not even her face. Either she was a first year, or she didn't go to the school. But one thing was for sure, she was very pretty. And about to step into the patch of tuberblossoms.  
  
He jumped out to catch her just before she stepped in them. She jumped backwards, surprised to see someone, and ended up falling anyway. Draco expected her to blush, or at very least say ow, but the strange girl started laughing. "Whatever is wrong with you? Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I think I've fallen down more today than I have all month. And I'm very clumsy, so that's a lot of falling. I'm Adina Lexie Damita, or at least I think I am. The last day has been very confusing and I have decided that everyone has gone nutters and I'm going home now, thank you very much. As soon as I figure out where I am."  
  
"You're in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. And I am not nutters, though I have long thought that Potter is."  
  
"Potter? You know Harry Potter, too? And I suppose you're a wizard as well?"  
  
"Not only a wizard, but a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, actually."  
  
"Great. This whole country has gone crazy. First I come home and all these little things with big ears are packing up my stuff, they tell me I'm going to go live with wizards and one wearing two different socks gives me a packet of tickets, one for a bus three trains and two planes. Then when I get to London they tell me about a boarding school, then that I have to walk through a wall to get on a train, that an evil wizard is going to take over the world if I'm kidnapped, and that Dumbledore guy tries to say my family is gone. Owls are flying around everywhere and you lot are all dressed funny. Well, as long as everyone is nuts, I suppose I'll join in. What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Draco ignored her question and said ", Dumbledore said your parents were gone?"  
  
"Yeah, but he also told me that I was a muggle, so I don't, no, I won't believe him."  
  
" Are you from America? "   
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Uh-oh" Was all Draco could say.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Draco had a time convincing Adina to go back to the castle, then steered her to Dumbledore's office where the others still were, as the door had been slammed and stuck shut from the outside. But when she got there, Adina was able to open it easily. When they asked her about it, she said she was sorry and that weird stuff has always happened when she got upset. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but the other four (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.) looked at her strangely. So she continued with a story about how three psychics and one gypsy told her she was telekinetic. Harry and Hermione got a wide- eyed look (they knew what that meant from living as muggles.) , but Ron and Draco looked confused. Harry told them to just never mind it, and Dumbledore explained to Draco about Adina's situation. He, like Snape, was appalled at having a pureblooded muggle at Hogwarts, but decided that it would be okay as long as she wasn't in Slytherin. After that, Dumbledore pulled the sorting hat off its stool and handed it to Adina, explaining what it would do. Well, if it talks at least it'll prove that all this is real." She said, and put it on, careful not to let it slip over her eyes. She wanted to watch what these people would do at all times.  
  
"You're different from all the others I've sorted. They were all real witches and wizards but you're not. Your mind belongs in Slytherin, a thirst for revenge and to prove yourself. Also a strange bit of morbidity. But Slytherin is all pureblood wizards and witches. So I can't put you there for that sole reason. But you would fit so well in all the other houses. You're loyal enough for Hufflepuff, wise enough for Ravenclaw, and brave enough for Gryffindor."  
  
"Please put me with at least one of these other people. It doesn't matter which."  
  
"All but Draco are in the same house, so it'll be-GRIFFINDOR!" Said the hat in her ear, shouting the last word out loud. The three old Gryffindor's smiled at the new one.  
  
"It's time to see your dormitory." Said Dumbledore and we all knew that was the end of our session in his office.  
  
******************************  
  
The four Gryffindor's stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. Harry turned to a fifth person, who had been trailing after them, keeping far enough behind so any one in the halls wouldn't think they were all together. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"  
  
"Just curious as to how you're going to hide the fact that she can't do any magic from the rest of the school. I could help, you know. For a price."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just something small that'll remind me to not let it slip that she's a muggle."  
  
"Nothing is ever small to you. Say what you want or I'll fix it so that you'll be in the hospital so long you'll forget you're a Malfoy."  
  
"Fine. I want us five to meet in the library at the end of every day."  
  
"What? Why? I don't think I heard right. Ron, did Malfoy just say he wanted to spend time with us every day? On purpose?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he did."  
  
"And."  
  
"I knew there was a catch."  
  
"And I want you lot to make sure every answer on my homework is correct."  
  
"Fine. Every day after dinner we'll all meet you in the library. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that covers it I guess." Draco said, giving Adina a look over his shoulder as he sauntered down the corridor towards the stairs to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was.  
  
"Harry, why did you agree to that?" Ron spoke up for the second time since leaving Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let him blab about her to the whole Slytherin house could I?"  
  
"Well you could've made him agree to something less!"  
  
"Ron, have you forgotten who we were talking to? Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The two boys continued bickering as Hermione gave the password to the fat lady (puffskein) and climbed in. Adina, who had become fairly used to odd things, followed. "Do they always fight like that?"  
  
"Every chance they get. You'll get used to it. I have."  
  
******************************  
  
  
Hermione led Adina to the correct dormitory, where an extra bed had been added. House elves had already brought her trunk and Leo to the foot of her bed. There were two bags lying on the end of the bed that contained Adina's books, robes, wand, and other supplies. Hermione grabbed the wand case and went to the common room, instructing Adina to get on a set of black robes.  
  
It only took her a few seconds to dig out her robes and put them on, but Hermione looked at her disapprovingly when she appeared in the common room. "I told you black. All the students wear black to class."  
  
"Oh but we're not in class and I liked the red one so much better, though I had a time choosing between green and red." Adina had put on a pair of deep blood red dress robes-which really looked more like a dress than robes- with a tight waist, squared collar, bell sleeves, and a lot of extra fabric hanging from her waist to the floor, looking, on her, amazing. Hermione doubted it would look half as good on her and was suddenly very envious of the girl, for the second time that day.  
  
"I think its fine." Said Harry quietly.  
  
"Me too." Added Ron, almost to quiet for Hermione to hear. Adina had heard no one speak except Hermione, sighed and turned to go back. Hermione said exasperatedly "All right, it's fine for now but you can't wear it to class." She knew if she made Adina change both boys would be angry with her, but this way they would be distracted. And she could deal with distracted Ron much better than not-speaking-to-her Ron. So she settled down to teaching Adina the basics.  
  
********************************  
  
At breakfast the next morning, a very tired foursome of Gryffindors, all wearing plain, black robes, studied a schedule that had just been received by the most awake of them all. "Look Harry, she's got Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures with all of us, Divination with you and Ron, and Study of Ancient Runes with me."  
  
"And Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient Runes is with the Slytherins, isn't it?" Added Ron, through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Yeah, but Malfoy will keep his word as long as we keep out part of the bargain."   
  
"I know he will so don't worry about it. I know you all don't, but I trust him." Adina spoke up. "What classes do you all have when I'm not with you?"  
  
"I have Arithmancy."  
  
"We have Muggle Studies."  
  
"Why are you taking that class?" Adina asked Harry. "Didn't you grow up with muggles?" Adina had been briefed on Harry's history in the discussion of Voldemort with Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't let out much." Harry answered, in a tone that plainly said he didn't want to talk about it. Adina was about to ask how long the classes were when she saw Draco walking across the room. She faltered in the middle of her question enough to make even Ron look up from his breakfast. "Here we go." He said in a low voice.  
  
  
Malfoy swaggered over to them and said equally lowly ", Just reminding you about our little agreement. So did you all have fun last night, teaching her how to do simple things? And how'd you do? Could you actually do magic?" He continued, genuinely interested.  
  
"Well," she answered ", Dumbledore said I'd be able to do simple things, maybe with practice more things, because this place has so much magical atmosphere."  
  
"That and the help of an extra strong wand." She added laughing. Draco, usually so cool and distant with everyone, couldn't help smiling at her. The other three watched, amazed at his odd behavior.  
  
"We have three classes together, so I'll be able to see for myself about this whole 'magic atmosphere' thing. Lucky potions can be done by a muggle, as long as they have the ingredients. Oh, better not say that where Snape can hear. See you lot in the library." Draco said, mostly to Adina.  
  
"Whoa." Said Harry after a few seconds.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ron added.  
  
"He's got it bad." Hermione announced to Adina.  
  
"Really?" She said, completely surprised.  
  
"Got what?" The two boys asked.  
  
"Oh, brother." The girls said to each other.  
  
****************************** 


	3. To the Dungeons

A/N~~ Bow down befor J.K.R., who owns all but Adina and my multi-colored floppy disks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Transfiguration was easy. McGonagall had them all take notes on the important points of human transfiguration as it differs from animagi. Study of Ancient Runes was next, and that was quite fun. Professor Davins had them partner up and translate simple rhymes. They had a break next, which was lucky because the next class was potions and they had to tell Adina about the finer points of being a Gryffindor in one of Snapes' classes, even though they or Draco would try cover up for her mistakes. But it turned out to be okay because Snape decided to ignore Adina completely and concentrate on Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor sixth year. Until Harry and Ron's potion exploded. They were busy instructing Adina on how to cut tuberblossom roots. At least Harry was. Ron was trying to get the pus from the tuberblossoms off his hands. It would stink for weeks and could eventually melt his skin if left on for too long. Crabbe and Goyle, taking advantage of the unattended potion, decided to add crushed beetles and porcupine quills to try to get Draco's attention. He had been ignoring them all day and they hoped that an attack on the group of Gryffindors he hated the most would change that.   
  
With the new ingredients, the simple cleaning potion they were making turned into an odd sort of shrinking formula. Which had very funny results on the two gorilla-sized Slytherins. They were about the size of Harry before Snape had figured out what happened. And for once, he was unable to punish any Gryffindors for the failed potion. Since even his favorite student admitted that he saw Crabbe and Goyle sabotage the potion. And Draco Malfoy would do anything to get Potter in trouble. So he took off ten points for leaving it unattended.   
  
********************************  
  
Hermione was first to get to the library because she skipped dinner to do homework. Draco got there next, but wandered around on his own until the other three got there. Adina had talked about Hagrid's class all through dinner and was still going on about how cool it was that she had been right all along and for once she could prove it. " If you think that was cool, wait till Hagrid has some 'interesting' creatures." Draco said, sitting down with them.  
  
"What do you meant?"  
  
"Three years ago, he had his first class and he brought out Hippogriffs. One of them attacked me and I almost died. My father tried to get it killed and Hagrid sacked, but something went wrong. And I know you three had something to do with it." The last part was directed at Harry.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy. Buckbeak didn't do anything like that."  
  
"He did so! I still have a scar. And I will not sod off. In case you have forgotten, Weasley, you will be seeing me every day for the rest of the year."  
  
"Both of you stop it now. If I have to look at him every day, then I'm not going to listen to you two fight. I never thought I would say this, but let's hurry up and start on our homework."  
  
"Finally. I'm going to start with Arithmancy, so you all can do whatever."  
  
"What's a Hippogriff?"  
  
"Here. Look it up." Said Ron, handing her a small red book.  
  
So they all sat fairly quietly for the next two hours, and for once both Harry and Ron had all their homework finished as early as Hermione. And for the next few weeks, that was their nightly routine.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
"You let her escape."  
  
"I'm sorry, master. It was an unforeseen interference. I did not think-"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"-that Dumbledore would have found out yet. They must have known that we had found her. There must be a spy, Master."  
  
"There is no spy. All of the Death Eaters involved have been subjected to Veritaserum. You have failed me Wormtail. One more time and your time will be up. Get the girl or die trying."  
  
"Yes, master. You will not be sorry this time. I will not fail, I promise you. I-"  
  
"Go."  
  
*******************************  
  
Adina had tried to not be the center of attention, she really had. But that's exactly where she always seemed to find herself, especially now. Everyone wanted to see the odd new girl who could do very little magic, had purple hair, didn't even get into trouble with Snape, and was forbidden to discuss her past and reasons for being there. So it wasn't all that difficult for Wormtail to figure out exactly who she was.  
  
The Gryffindors were widely known for being as inseparable as the marauders were, even more since a fourth addition to their group. And most knew that no one was welcome to accompany them to visit Hagrid, as they did almost every evening, and every other chance they got. Hagrid was ecstatic to show off his 'interesting' creatures to someone who was as interested as he was.  
  
The only problem was, they usually didn't make it back till after dark. And Wormtail, who had been watching them for almost two weeks, knew this. Thus crafted the perfect plan to capture the girl. Except for one thing. He didn't know Adina was telekinetic.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
He was watching them walk across the grounds on their way back from Hagrids, as he always did. He didn't know why, but he always wanted to be where Adina was. That was the reason he asked for what he did in return for not telling the school about her. He wasn't sure what it was that he felt, for the poor boy had never felt love. But when he saw a man jump out from thin air and stun Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he felt panicked and lost and helpless. He couldn't think of anything he could do but get to her. Fortunately, he ran into Professor McGonnagal on his way out.  
  
But by the time they got there, all that was left to do was wake up the three stunned teenagers. And tie up a knocked out Wormtail, whom Ron identified when he woke up. Adina, in her scared and upset state, had managed to make several heavy things fly at Wormtail, including the Whomping Willow, which was very angry at being up-rooted. It had begun, true to its name, whomping the first solid thing it could. Unfortunately for him, it was Wormtail. Adina was so tired out by her efforts (telekinetic activity is very draining.) that she passed out and had to be carried to the hospital wing. Draco volunteered to do this, as McGonagall had to escort the three un-stunned students back and conjure a stretcher for the unconscious attacker.   
  
The next day, Draco skipped the nightly meeting after dinner in favor of seeing Adina alone. All four of them had gone down during lunch, but Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping her for another day. She was worried there might be side effects from the telekinesis that hadn't show themselves yet. And for the fact that Adina was still tired from it. She had never done that much at once before, or had been able to move things heavy as a full-grown tree. But he had promised her he'd be back when the others couldn't hear. So he came.  
  
The nurse told him that if Adina didn't get any rest she couldn't be let out tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to have any more visitors. This wasn't a train station, it was a hospital and she wished that people would be able to get that through their heads.  
  
Draco nodded in the right places, and was allowed in after promising he wouldn't stay long. When he first walked in, she was asleep. He thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and didn't want to wake her. He sat down in a chair by the wall, but seconds later, there was a loud tapping sound at the window. Draco jumped to let the snowy owl in, but it was too late. She had already woken up. He said he was sorry for waking her up as he untied the letter from the owls' leg. It was addressed to Adina, so he scooted his chair up to the bed while she read it. She was quite used to owl post now, but had quite a shock her first morning when hundreds of them came swooping into the Great Hall.  
  
It was from Harry. The three of them wanted to know if Madame Pomfrey would let her out tomorrow and would she please send a reply with Hedwig. She borrowed a quill from Draco and answered below Harry's writing. His sloppy writing looked very neat next to hers, because she wasn't used to writing with a quill yet.  
  
After she sent the owl off, she turned to Draco and said ", It's all true, isn't it. About my family. And Voldemort. That guy was working for him, wasn't he?"  
  
Draco shuddered involuntarily at hearing Voldemort's name spoken aloud. Almost all wizards and witches did. The only ones he knew that didn't were Dumbledore and Harry Potter. "Yeah."  
  
"I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to be a dream that I could wake from whenever I wanted."  
  
"That's the same thing I want with my life. My situation is much different from yours, but maybe as bad. My mother seems to have no feelings, or any thoughts of her own. She does what my father tells her to do when he tells her to do it. When he isn't giving her an order, she disappears. I don't even think she's ever hugged me." He didn't know why he was telling her all this. Maybe it was to keep her mind off her family.  
  
"My father is a Death Eater and has always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But his lord was unsatisfied with my magical ability when my father took me to get the dark mark burned into my arm. His lord wouldn't take me. He told me I wasn't worthy of the name Malfoy and hasn't spoken to me since. Not that it's a great loss. Whenever he did talk to me, it was an order or another curse or dark arts spell to learn. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I never met any other relatives. My fathers' side dies out quickly from service to their lord. My father decided my mother shouldn't have anything to do with her family after she became a Malfoy, and as far as I know, she hasn't."  
  
At this point, he stopped. The horrible childhood memories were too much. Adina saw the sad, lonely look in his eyes. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in his first-ever hug. He didn't know what to do at first, but he realized she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He stroked her hair with one hand and realized it was really several shades of purple, ranging from plum to almost pink.  
  
She cried on his shoulder for almost fifteen minutes before her almost silent sobs turned into shakes. Still not really knowing what to do, he pushed her back onto the bed and sat next to her. She moved closer to him, and he pulled the blanket around her. She started to say something, but apparently changed her mind because she shut her mouth again. He was sorry he told her about his father now; she probably thought he was one of the ones who were trying to kill her. But that was impossible. The Ministry of Magic was after his father and had been for two months when Lucius Malfoy put the Cruciatus curse on his only son in the middle of Knockturn Alley. Draco had told him he didn't want to learn another dark arts spell. Lucius was due to serve seventeen life sentences in Azkaban. But that's not what had made her cry. She had realized how much she had taken her family for granted and now that she knew how important they really were, they were gone.  
  
Draco blinked several times to calm the tears that had been threatening to spill over. He succeeded and looked down at Adina as she turned to look at him. As they stared into each other's eyes, they both forgot about all the sad things they had been thinking. Both suddenly became very nervous and their hearts started beating faster. Draco pulled the blanket tighter around her with one hand and let the other slide around to the back of her neck. She put both hands on his chest and tilted her head sideways. Draco tilted his head the other way and both closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching when Madame Pomfrey said very loudly from outside Adina's private room ", Mr. Malfoy, are you still in there?"  
  
They barley had enough time to jump apart before the nurse busted in. "Out, boy! Out!"  
  
************************************  
  
Adina was let out of the hospital wing during the second class on Monday, which was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She had put them to work fixing the hole where the Whomping Willow was supposed to be. The tunnel to the Shrieking Shack was all caved in and had to be repaired so the weight of the Willow wouldn't collapse it.   
  
Harry was first to see her, and told the other two, who had been inside the hole. She waved to them, and then went to see Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout told her it was no use getting dirty now, there was only ten minutes left, so Adina spent the rest of the time practicing Wingardium Leviosa and Accio charms for next class.  
  
*****************************  
  
Adina and Draco both skipped dinner, both trying to get to the library before the others. But Hermione had also skipped dinner and wanted to sit in the library and do a potions essay. A particularly nasty three foot one that was due day after tomorrow. So they sat down with her and started working.  
  
They each had almost two feet done when Harry and Ron showed up. They groaned when they saw everyone was already working. They copied Adina's and then they all started on a transfiguration essay, which was only half as long. Then they each only had one essay left. Ron and Harry had muggle studies and Draco, Adina, and Hermione had Ancient Runes.   
  
After they had split into two groups, a couple ravenclaws came over to Harry and Ron. They all wanted to know exactly why the Gryffindors were hanging out with Malfoy. The two boys looked at each other and realized that they couldn't find any sort of believable answer. Harry finally said ", He agreed to help Adina with Potions."  
  
The Ravenclaws looked slightly suspicious, but they went back to their own table anyway. Ron said that they would have to get together and come up with a believable story before they left the library that day. So after the two groups got their homework done, and decided that they had to base the 'real' story on the weak one that Harry gave to the Ravenclaws. They decided that they would sat Draco was helping with their Potion homework, and in return, they were helping him with Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. That done, Ron wanted to get away from homework and Malfoy, so he went to the Owlery to write to Fred and George, two of his older brothers. Harry went with him, so he could order stuff from the joke shop that they owned and operated. Hermione wanted to stay longer and get some books for a little light reading.  
  
Draco showed Adina where Hogwarts: A History was at- she had been wanting to read it and everyone had left their copies at home since Hermione knew it all by heart- and she checked it out. They then left the library together and headed towards the Gryffindor dorms. Halfway there, Adina asked Draco if she could still get something to eat, since she missed dinner. He told he'd gladly take her to the kitchens, if she promised not to tell the others. They didn't know that he'd been spying on them in their third year when they had gone there to see Dobby, his former house-elf. They turned and went down the steps to the dungeons. He led her to a painting of a bowl of fruit and showed her how to open it by tickling the pear.   
  
She was amazed by how the house elves just wanted to give away the food to them. She could ask for anything and poof, there it was. She asked them to put some into a bag so she could take it outside, and before could even think about what she wanted; they had made up the perfect picnic lunch. She asked Draco if he wanted to join her, and they left the kitchens carrying the basket.  
  
Draco took her to one of his favorite spots on the Hogwarts grounds. It was by the lake, on the side furthest from the castle. There was a little section of rocks that jutted out into the water. If you faced west, you could see a perfect sunset. He had come out here once to see the sunrise, but it was partly blocked by the forest. When they got there, the sun was just beginning to set, so they had a picnic dinner while they watched it. Draco was also hungry, and fortunately, the house elves had fixed enough for both of them.   
  
When they had enough, they had fun trying to levitate the plates back into the basket. All of Draco's made it, but only one of Adina's was just right. It was kind of cold out there by the water after dark, so they had moved closer to one another. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder. The sun was sunk half way down and there was a flock of birds, no, bats actually, flying in front of it. She sighed and he looked down at her. She felt him looking at her and turned to him. She smiled at his cute shyness at showing affection and he blushed. She turned slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Slowly, he did the same and even more slowly, they closed their eyes and once again found themselves with their lips almost touching. Each of them thought that it would really happen this time, and they felt the warmth of each others lips begin to touch their own.  
  
And then they both found them selves sopping wet, and dodging bats and tentacles. Unnoticed, the flock of bats had flown closer on their way to the forest. The giant Squid, however, was watching and when they were close enough, he swatted at them with his tentacles, sending a rush of water over Draco's favorite spot.  
  
They scrambled onto solid ground, and collapsed, laughing. The mood, however, was broken and they walked back towards the castle. Adina said ", If that happens every time we go to that rock, then I'm never going there again!"  
  
"Well, maybe we'll try a less wet favorite spot."  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well, we should put on dry clothes, so I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Just don't tell everyone else."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They won't like us getting together. They hate me, don't trust me, hate me, would do anything to get me expelled, hate me, despise my father, and did I mention that they hate me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I heard that one once before. Why, pray tell, do they hate you so much?"  
  
"Because up until my father was on the run, I did everything that I could to get them into trouble and otherwise make their lives miserable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, mostly because my father had been telling me my whole life who to be friends with and who to hate. Their families were obviously on the hate list, as they were against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm only going to say this once and please don't say it yourself, OK? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Lord Voldemort. Most witches and wizards don't say it, even his followers. The only ones I know who do are Professor Dumbledore and Potter."  
  
"Why else did you make their lives miserable?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said mostly because of what your father said. Why else?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm going to change now. See you later."  
  
"Draco Malfoy you answer me right now or else I'm never talking to you again!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Just remember that next time you want to meet us in the library for homework help,"  
  
"I don't want to tell you because it's a stupid reason."  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I'm leaving." Adina almost yelled, unable to figure out why she was angry with him. She turned and walked away.   
  
But before she was out of earshot, she thought she heard Draco say quietly ", I envied their lives." She looked back, but he had already gone into the dungeons.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast, something odd happened. Dumbledore received an owl, not very odd in itself, but after reading it, handed his letter to McGonagall, Snape, and Professor Lupin, who had returned to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. They all four rushed out, and before they had time to wonder why, two more owls flew in. One went to Draco and the other flew to Hermione. She read the letter, and then handed it to Harry. He said ", Come on. Dungeons."  
  
Adina caught Draco's eye as they ran out, and saw that he too was getting up to leave the Great Hall. All eyes were on the five sixth years as they followed the four teachers out.  
  
  
  
When they reached the entrance to the dungeons, Lupin and 'Snuffles' were waiting for them. Sirius hadn't let his true identity be known to Adina, so he could go with her when they went outside. They two men led the five teenagers to a small, locked and guarded room in the farthest corner from the stairs they used. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for them. Inside the cell, an odd combination of squeaks, moans, and ravings about 'masters' and 'failure'. Wormtail had woken. 


	4. Quidditch season

A/N : You know the drill. J.K.-All Me- Adina and some multi-colored floppy disks  
  
Previously~~  
When they reached the entrance to the dungeons, Lupin and 'Snuffles' were waiting for them. Sirius hadn't let his true identity be known to Adina, so he could go with her when they went outside. They two men led the five teenagers to a small, locked and guarded room in the farthest corner from the stairs they used. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for them. Inside the cell, an odd combination of squeaks, moans, and ravings about 'masters' and 'failure'. Wormtail had woken.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three guards (two trolls and one burly wizard unknown to the sixth years.) opened the heavy metal door. McGonnagall jumped in quickly and preformed a complex spell that would keep him from transforming. You see the man in the cell was none other than Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered animagi that could turn into a rat at will.   
  
After this was done, the rest of the group stepped in. Peter's wand had, of course, been taken away, so he was no danger to anyone, and he could not escape, being unable to transform. He knew this, so he was presently cowering in the darkest corner of his cell. Snape stepped forward and pulled a bottle of crystal clear liquid out of his robes. Harry recognized it immediately, from having before seen it used. In his fourth year, but for a different Death Eater.  
  
Snape pulled the stopper from the small vial and forced some down Wormtail's throat. He grimaced, then, most likely realizing what it was, he screamed in terror, and cried, muttering things about his master, failing, and generally making sadder and more terrified noises than before.  
  
Dumbledore drew himself a chair in midair, and then sat on it and proceeded to interrogate the man. "What is your name?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"My master sent me to kidnap the girl that the prophesy was written about. It was my last chance before he killed me."  
  
"And who is your master?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort." At this, everyone in the room, including Pettigrew, shuddered, with the exception of Dumbledore, Harry, and Adina.  
  
"Has he regained any of his powers?"  
  
"Only with the use of an extra powerful wand." At this, Adina looked at the wand in her own hand. In her opinion, it was the best wand there could possibly be. Ebony, 13 inches, stiff, with an unusual core. It contained dragon heartstring, actually from the dragon that Harry had battled in his fourth year, with a unicorn tail hair and a veela hair, twisted together, wrapped around it. It was custom made for her on her second day in the wizarding world. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and the four students that knew her secret went to Diagon Alley for three hours. The students wanted to stay longer, even Draco liked to look at all the interesting things in the alley, but McGonagall was adamant that they shouldn't spend any more time than necessary outside the castle, where they were better protected. "You mean I'm better protected, right?" Adina muttered as McGonagall tore her away from 'Egyptian Treasures', a new store that none of them had seen yet, containing only artifacts from ancient Egypt, one of Adina's favorite cultures from the muggle and wizarding point of view.  
  
But she was drawn out of her memories by Dumbledore's next question. "What were Voldemort's plans for the girl?"  
  
"He thinks that the prophecy means he must marry the girl."  
  
"What?" yelled Draco, shocking everyone.   
  
"Marry that bastard! Is he crazy?" Adina yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes." Said Wormtail. He had to answer Adina's question since he was under the truth serum.  
  
"Where was he going to take her?"  
  
"Somewhere in Africa."  
  
"What would happen after he married her?"  
  
"He would take over the world, starting with Africa. That is all I know about that. He makes sure that no one knows too much in case they are captured."  
  
"Well, that's all we're going to get from him about that, but I do have one more question. Can you name any other un captured Death Eaters?  
  
"Yes. Avery, but he was killed, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Malfoy." Draco hung his head and nodded as every one looked at him, except for Dumbledore, Snape, and Wormtail.  
  
"Will you return to Voldemort as soon as you're let out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He will kill me."  
  
"That is all. Professor Snape, please give him the sleeping potion." Snape stepped forward and handed the man a bottle, which he drank. He then dropped off to sleep. "Madame Pomfrey, please do something about the cut on his head, it seems to be rather large and infected."  
  
"Yes, sir. I would've done it before, but we didn't want him to wake up while I was in here."  
  
"That's quite all right, Madame. If you're finished, we can all go up to my office."  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"So you see, we can't allow any of you to go to Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, or even the grounds alone. You will be escorted by a teacher, most likely Professor McGonagall, when ever you wish to visit Hagrid, or go to Hogsmead. Diagon Alley is out of the question."  
  
"But what about me? Do I need an escort? What do you think my father will do when he finds out? He's gonna kill me for associating with muggles first of all, then conspiring against him, then lastly for just allowing myself to get into this situation! And there's no way you'll be able to keep it from him either. He always finds out everything I do. You remember that one time that I got a lower score than Potter on my Muggle Studies final exam last year? I was in the dungeon for two whole weeks with only the stupid house elf! Why should I go along with this whole thing? I'm not even in any danger. No one would believe that a Malfoy would be defying the Dark Lord!"  
  
At this, Draco ran out of breath and took to mumbling and ranting quietly from a couch in the corner. Dumbledore looked at him for a few minutes, then said, "Most of the students have seen and commented on your odd behavior these past weeks. And the whole Hall saw you run out this morning with the four of them. Even the, er, slower ones will have worked it out now. You are in danger, especially now that we know the parents of your friends are Death Eaters. Any one of them could get word to your father." At this Draco went more pale than Harry thought was possible, even for him. He suddenly felt an annoying stab of sympathy, and vowed to himself that if Ron and Hermione felt the same, he would be nicer to him. "However, he cannot do anything to you while you are under my care. And if we can use Pettigrew's confessions to convince the Ministry, you might not have to worry about being locked in the dungeon ever again."  
  
"I reuse to be babysat, and if you think the Ministry will act against my father, you're wrong. They've been eating out of his hand for so long they don't even know how to go against him. And if you think there's nothing he can do while I'm here, or that I won't have to worry about the dungeon, you're wrong again. He can do anything he wants, whenever he wants, and I for one, am not going to challenge him." During his speech, Draco's coloring had gone back to normal, then he became somewhat flushed. It was apparent, however he tried to hide it, that he was afraid of his father. Adina had to try very hard to resist the wild urge to run up and hug him. She vented her feelings by trying to use her telepathy to move a small crystal one on of the book shelves. Hermione had been working with her, trying to help her develop her skills so that she could use them at will. She had only done it successfully last night, after two weeks of practice. Usually however, all she developed was a splitting headache.  
  
Dumbledore told them that was all he had to say for now and told Harry Ron and Hermione that they were free to go. But asked Draco and Adina to stay for a moment. The others gave them quizzical looks, and asked Adina if she wanted them to wait for her. "Yeah, It'd take me forever to find my way out of here."  
  
When the three were out of hearing, Dumbledore asked Adina how she was getting on at school. She looked sideways at Draco before replying, "Potions is fun, but my favorite subjects are Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Study of Ancient Runes."  
  
"It's odd that you say you like potions. Most students I speak to don't like it. Why do you?"  
  
"Well, either Snape ignores me, or I get partnered with Draco and get an instant A." Draco blushed again, and looked at his feet. "All three of my favorites can be done without a wand, so I'll still be able to use them when this whole thing is over."  
  
"Yes, my dear. I do hope that is possible."  
  
Both students looked at the headmaster, but he didn't go on. Draco spoke up, hesitantly, "Sir? Why did you want me to stay?"  
  
"I was thinking about what you said about your father always knowing. Would any of your friends, Slytherin friends that is, be willing to spy for your father? I know this is an unlikely situation and the only reason I even suggest it is that it's actually happened before. Back when your father was in school, he spied on one of his fathers friends children for money."  
  
"That would be just like him, wouldn't it." It wasn't a question. "I bet any of them would do it. Except maybe for Pansy."  
  
"I've also been thinking about your father being on the run. He wouldn't be able to do anything to you even if he found out would he." It wasn't even confusable with a question. "Any sighting of him would immediately alert the ministry of his whereabouts and he would be sent to Azkaban. How many sentences is it?"  
  
"Seventeen. But I still don't want him to hear about it. Even if a sighting would be enough to catch him, he'll still have enough time to do about anything before the Ministry gets here."  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong." Adina smiled as she said this.  
  
"What?" Draco stammered.  
  
"He would never have enough time to hatch and raise three attack dragons, set them on you, knock over a shelf of baby food, burn four hundred and seventy two point one buildings, and learn to play every Beethoven symphony on five different instruments before they got here."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and there was a noticeable twinkle in his eye. Adina was about to ask if there was anything else he wanted, because her friends were still waiting at the bottom of the steps when Dumbledore said the exact thing. She laughed out loud and the crystal she had gone back to staring at suddenly flew off it's shelf.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next day happened to be a Friday and the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins. Snape seemed to be in a particularly vindictive mood, and until they were partnered up, Adina had no clue why. For the first time ever, she was partnered with Hermione. And Harry wasn't partnered with a Slytherin. In fact, none of the Gryffindors were.  
  
"Uh-oh." Hermione said when she noticed this. "Quidditch season is starting."  
  
"What? What's Quidditch, and why is it a problem?"  
  
"Quidditch is a wizarding sport. Each house has it's own team, and Gryffindor almost always beats Slytherin. So he always starts off the season by putting us into our own group, then taking points away from all the groups."  
  
"Why does he care?"  
  
"He's the head of Slytherin. I thought you knew that."  
  
"You've all probably told me millions of times, but I only remember stuff when it's imperatively necessary."  
  
"Ron told me to tell you to stop using big words all the time."  
  
"He's just mad because it makes him feel inferior. He doesn't know what they mean."  
  
"Well, then remind me to buy him a dictionary for Christmas. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking. Each." Snape had walked up behind them while they were talking. Those points were enough to shut Hermione up, but Adina was very much not used to Snape. She continued to provoke him until finally his full anger broke.  
  
"Here's a few big words for you." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Insubordinance, Atrocious, Stupidity," and quietly, so that Adina was the only one who heard, "Muggle."  
  
He said the last part like it was some dirty swear word, some vile infectious disease that should not be allowed. And that really pissed her off. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head forward, so that she was looking upwards at Snape. He didn't really know what to do at this point, he'd never had a student fight back. So he settled for returning the look, only he was looking downwards..  
  
Slowly, the other students started noticing the stares being passed between their teacher and the odd new student. And they were all thinking the same thing. If looks could kill.  
  
Adina could feel the energy boil up inside her, more quickly than it had ever come before, even when they were being attacked by Wormtail. She was holding it, with all her might, trying to prove to herself that she was actually accomplishing something, controlling her power.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smoke coming from under her cauldron. The finger-like tendrils were snaking toward her, she could actually feel them curling around her arms and neck. She was beginning to loose control.  
  
Draco saw a few small thing begin to hover over where they had been sitting. He slid his chair over toward the table next to him and pulled on Harry's sleeve, keeping his eyes on the hovering objects, and Adina. Harry whispered, "What?"  
  
"Things are hovering. She's really mad."  
  
"We should probably duck before she looses it." Both boys ducked under Harry's table, pulling Ron with them. Just in time, as all the cauldrons in the room, including the poison Snape had been brewing, exploded. The scalding liquids hit the dungeon ceiling and mixed with the poison. There was an explosion, which knocked a rather large hole in the ceiling. The contents of the room above started falling into this one, but most were stopped before they hit the floor and hurled themselves in random directions.   
  
Draco noticed that many of the things were green, and he distinctly remembered seeing those chairs before, but he couldn't quite place them. Until a large banner fluttered to the floor in front of their hiding place. He pulled in under and spread it out as best he could. Then groaned loudly and said, "She just blew up the floor of the Slytherin dormitory."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
"As you all undoubtedly know by now, recent events make the Slytherin dormitories unlivable right now. So as we fix the problem, we must ask the other three houses if they'll mind sharing spaces a bit. I would like the first, second and third years in the Hufflepuff dorms, the fourth and fifth years with the Ravenclaws, and the sixth and seventh years sharing with the Gryffindors. Before you complain," Dumbledore added, noticing the mutinous expressions almost the entire hall had, "just remember that it will most likely only last a week or so."  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"I can't believe our rotten luck! First we were stuck with him for a couple hours everyday, now we're stuck with him all day every day." Ron was complaining loudly on their way to Transfiguration, the first class of the day.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. And in case you've forgotten, I have to share a room with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Both of you shut up. I have to share too, and I'm not complaining. Besides, we don't even know if they'll room with us, personally. I mean, our room isn't big enough for four more people. And is your dorm big enough for three more?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we've only got four people in there, so I guess it is."  
  
"Oh, well, Dumbledore won't make us share a room with all of them will he? Maybe one or two in each room, you think?"  
  
"Maybe It won't be so bad. If they're all like Draco."  
  
"All like Malfoy! What's wrong with you, Adina? I mean I know that you're new to the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor thing, but in case you haven't noticed, they are all like Malfoy. Slimy, heartless, bastards!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron! You can't just shout out things like that in the halls. You know better. I don't understand what's wrong with you this year."  
  
"Let it go Herm." Harry said to her quietly. "This argument has been coming for weeks. She'll win, and he'll get even with Malfoy at tonight's Quidditch match. We play them, first match of the season." Harry and Hermione commenced talking about the upcoming season, as Ron and Adina argued about Draco. ( 'He is not heartless' and 'He's a slimy git and I don't know why you stick up for him!')  
  
***********************************  
  
  
"And Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter dodges the badly aimed bludger, send his way by Slytherins newest member, Nathan Freese. The quaffle is now in the hands of Ron Weasley, Gryffindors top scorer. Both Slytherin beaters are after him- just look at how he dodges them-and I think- Yes! Gryffindor scores!" Dean Thomas's' voice rang out above the crowds cheers, as he gave the commentary. "It's now a tied game, sixty to sixty. The Slytherin team, under captain Draco Malfoy, has regained some of the skill it used to have, but-Foul! That was deliberate! You filthy Bastards!. Red Card!!"  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, I guess I am like Lee. Any way, penalty shot for Gyffindor, Ron Weasley puts it past Malcolm Baddock with no problem. The game continues, after that open foul- ('Dean, I'm warning you!)-with Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle. Natalie McDonald, a third year, throws to Penny-No, it's intercepted by Graham Pritchard, Slytherin fourth year. Back up the pitch, Pritchard moves to score, and ---Oh, no! Gets past Adler Wensby. Slytherin up by ten, this is quickly becoming a very dirty game, that makes seven fouls in the last ten minutes." Dean was right. Harry, who had been on the team for six years now, longer than anyone else, had never played in such a game at Hogwarts. There had been Blagging, Blatching, Blurting, Cobbing, Stooging, and even one case of Haversacking. He was getting very tired of dodging Bludgers as well. They had been playing for almost two hours and no one had seen the snitch.   
  
Also, there were so many fouls (mostly Slytherin) and perfectly executed blocking formations (both teams) that even Ron was having trouble scoring. He was busy wandering what would happen if the snitch wasn't caught by morning, that he almost didn't see Malfoy start diving. Harry, wrenched out of his daydream, turned his Firebolt and followed, desperately trying to see if Malfoy was really after the snitch. He was pulling even, drowning out the noise of the crowd. He still didn't see it, so he decided that, even though he'd never even thought of doing it before, he would have to foul Malfoy. He waited until he pulled just ahead, then jerked his broom sideways, right in front of the other seeker.  
  
Malfoy pulled his broomstick level with the ground (they had been flying downwards) a second too late. The tail end of Harry's broom smacked him in the face, leaving a trail of bleeding twig scratches.  
  
"You unspeakable bastard! I was trying to do a Wronski Feint. I promised Adina I would try one today."  
  
"Well, if youd've told me. I would've played along. I thought you really saw the Snitch and I wasn't about to let you get it."  
  
"Oh go boil your head."  
  
Five minutes later, Harry caught the snitch, as Ron 'accidently' flew backwards into Draco.  
  
********************************  
  
"Well, I thought it was brilliant."  
  
"You would."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you're a brainless git."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's an original."  
  
"Shut up. You're only jelouse that no one thought you were brilliant."  
  
"Argh! You completely missed the point!"  
  
"I think that I got the point much better than you did, both times, actually."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you were'nt always so clueless, you'd completely understand why she's pissed off. See you tomorrow, Harry." Adina gave a half wave to the other boy, leaving the red-headed one sputtering, mostly incoherently, about 'The Point'.   
  
"You know what, Ron?"  
  
"Not you too! Oh, fine, then. What?"  
  
"I think they're both right. Don't feel bad, though, because I just now figured it out. You'll understand soon enough, and if you don't, they'll probably beat it into your head. I'm gonna go talk to Ginny, see if she knows yet. G'night Ron."  
  
"Why am I always left out?" Ron whispered to the now empty common room.  
  
******************************** 


	5. Adina's Nightmare

A/N- I own only Adina and my multi-colored floppy disks. Please do not sue for them, they are my life. J.K. owns all else.  
  
  
Previously~  
"If you were'nt always so clueless, you'd completely understand why she's pissed off. See you tomorrow, Harry." Adina gave a half wave to the other boy, leaving the red-headed one sputtering, mostly incoherently, about 'The Point'.   
  
"You know what, Ron?"  
  
"Not you too! Oh, fine, then. What?"  
  
"I think they're both right. Don't feel bad, though, because I just now figured it out. You'll understand soon enough, and if you don't, they'll probably beat it into your head. I'm gonna go talk to Ginny, see if she knows yet. G'night Ron."  
  
"Why am I always left out?" Ron whispered to the now empty common room.  
  
********************************  
  
By the time the next Quidditch match rolled around, Adina had decided that she wanted to learn how to fly, even though she'd never be able to do it back in her world. So she enlisted the help of Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione hated to fly herself, so she was unwilling.  
  
"You've got to hold the broom like this."  
  
"This?"  
  
"No, move your hand up, no, too much, there. Perfect. Ready to kick off?"  
  
"Umm...Am I?"  
  
"Yup. Ron and I'll fly below you, just in case. Draco, Ginny, you'll fly next to her, help her steer if she needs it."  
  
Draco kicked off, and hovered about twenty feet up. Ron hovered about ten feet, and Harry and Ginny stood on either side of Adina. They all three kicked off at the same time, and Adina was so surprised that she could do it, she almost fell off her broom. "Whoa, 'Dina." Ginny said. Adina was kinda time consuming to say, so she and Hermione had been calling her 'Dina.  
  
They had been at it for about an hour and Adina was just starting to get the hang of it when they heard someone walk onto the Quidditch Pitch. Then they were too high up to see who it was, but all heard a voice saying, "I honestly don't know if it was such a great idea, but I persuaded Madame Hooch to let us borrow these." Harry flew to the ground to see exactly what whoever had the bad idea of getting.  
  
"Hermione! I can't believe you did this!"  
  
"Well, it's not all that much. Honestly you act as if I brought you a million galleons. And she made me promise to not let the snitch out." Hermione said, staring at Harry as he hopped from foot to foot with excitement. Still in the air, Ron and Draco were doing loops and grinning madly, from ear to ear.  
  
"What's she got?" Adina asked Ginny.  
  
"The Quidditch balls. And I can't fathom how either. Madam Hooch is very protective of them. Keeps them in her office instead of the broom storage shed.," Ginny replied, also smiling, though not nearly as widely as the boys.  
  
So for about an hour and a half, the wizards and witches taught a muggle how to play the most popular sport they all knew.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
She ran through the halls, not knowing were she was. The evil thing was gaining on her, yet she knew that somewhere in here there was a safe place, a place where all her Hogwarts friends were. She was turning corners so quickly she lost all recollection of where she was. This horrible place was like a maze, like one of those labyrinths you see at carnivals, with one fatal difference. This one wasn't made with tarps, or haybales. This one was real. There were pictures hanging on the walls, paintings really, and tapestries. The hangings in the halls she was in know were horrible. Bloody battles, mostly, yet some showed monsters creeping up on the unsuspecting. She turned yet another corner and that's when she finally saw them. Her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Fred, George, Colin, Andrea, Hermione, and oddly, Draco was with them. They seemed to be accepting him as one of them, even without her there. She ran towards them calling out their names, but they didn't look up. Suddenly, she slammed into some sort of barrier, keeping her from them. She knew that she would die now, for the evil thing was closer, maybe even right behind her. She turned to look and saw no mere monster, but the most horrible thing she could have imagined to see right then. Herself. She screamed.   
  
  
********************************  
  
"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Adina woke with a start. Someone was screaming. She remembered every detail of her dream vividly and for a few moments, she couldn't diferentiate between her dream world and reality. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The screams were getting louder, and they froze her blood. She sudenly realized that this was no longer a dream. it was real. She just barley choked back a bloodcurdling scream of her own when someone in her dorms got up and turned on the light.  
  
She blinked rapidly so her sleep-deprived eyes could adjust to the sudden illumination.Others were getting up now, so she went with them to see what the trouble was. She grew more terrified as they all climbed up the steps leading to the seventh year dorms. Without warning, the paralyzing thought that it was Voldemort fluttered through her mind. She gasped out loud and shuddered inwardly . Now outside the door, the screams wre worse. Now they heard not just one girl screaming but several, along with odd muffled sounds. Also someone was sobbing hysterically. "Aaaaaaahh---." The girl who was reaching to open the door stopped when the shrill scream was cut off.   
  
More students were running up the stairs now. To Adina's paranoid mind, they were pressing in on her, all of them working for Voldemort. She felt dizzy and frantically searched for a means to escape. Her eyes landed on the door and she pushed with all her might and mind. It not only opened, but flew off the hinges and clear out the window, which was convieniently open and large enough.  
  
The others stood there, utterly transfixed, but Adina shoved through to get out of the masses. She didn't make it very far into the room before she found herself lying flat on the floor. She jumped up with lightning speed, terrified now even more than before. The scene that met her eyes was terifying, but she let out a sigh anyway. To her imense relief, there was no evil wizard present. Just flying furniture. Wait. Flying Furniture? Oh shit.  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione rushed into the room upon seeing Adina fall. When she got in there she saw why the other girls were screaming. The furniture was flying around the room at breakneck speed. They were all huddled in the closet behind a matress, but as far as she could see (the few who were peeking around the edges.) noone was hurt. She did remember, however, that scream that was so chillingly cut off.  
  
Hermione ran to help Adina get out of the way of the apparently possessed furniture when it all came crashing to the floor. Adina sighed and hung her head, getting up and going to Hermione. "I need to go to Dumbledore now." she muttered quietly. Hermione pulled her through the crowd, who were afraid to go back to bed and stood milling in the common room. Harry and Ron, coming down with the rest of the boys, saw them leaving and followed.   
  
  
"What the heck happened in there?" Harry asked when they caught up with the girls." We heard screams."  
  
"I don't really know. The furniture was flying around everywhere. I think maybe it was peeves."  
  
"That's an awful big job for just Peves."  
  
"Ron's right, Herm. I dunno if it was Peeves."  
  
"It wasn't Peeves."Adina said quietly, her voice low.  
  
"What? Adina, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Oh, Harry , please don't be silly. She got there only seconds before I did." Hermione gave the boy who lived a look to kill over her shoulder. "How could 'Dina possibly know?"  
  
At these last words, Adina stopped walking alltogether and collapsed to the floor. She buried her face in her hands, and her hair fell all around her like a sort of barrier to the outside world. "It wasn't Peeves. I know."  
  
"What? You know what?" asked Ron, a little confusedly. "How do you know it wasn't Peeves. It really could have been, he's been getting rather showy lately."  
  
"I know it wasn't Peeves because...because..." It was at this point that she started crying. "Oh, Ron, it was me."  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd heard people use that statement before, but I never really understood it untill now. It really did feel as if though a ton of bricks threw themselves at his body by the sheer force of her speaking. It was very odd. And rather off the subject. I'm in shock. Harry told himself, I can't think of a single logical thing to say. But hey! It's ok because apparently Ron and Mione can't either. Wait a minute...why is Mione looking at her like that? I've never seen her look like that except that time she hit Draco. When did I start calling him Draco instead of Malfoy? Ok, inner-Harry voice conversation is getting a little off, so back to the real world. Back just a few seconds too late.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
"How could you! What gives you the right to..to..to... Aaarghhh!" With that Hermione stepped forward and slapped Adina. Har enough to leave a perfect, bright red handprint on the side of her face, even through Adina's hair. The four of them stood speechless.  
  
Hermione soon found her voice again. "We take you in, protect you, become your friends, teach you, trust you, confide in you, help you learn to manage your powers! And what do you do to repay us! You attack us in our sleep! What the hell kind of person are you?" With that Hermione turned and fled down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, Mione..." Ron said softly from his place leaning by the wall. He looked at the place far down the hall where she had just dissapeared. For a moment, noone spoke.  
  
"She's right." The strength and volume of Adina's voice was startling after the moment of silence and both boys jumped. Adina either didn't notice or ignored it and pressed on. " She's absolutly right, as always. I attacked you in your sleep. I could have hurt someone, Hell even killed someone just because I had a bad dream. I'm putting you all in danger."  
  
"No! That's not true. You didn't do any of this on purpose.."  
  
"But Harry that's not the point. I'm a danger to this whole castle. I have to get away from here. I've got to go somewhere that I can't possibly hurt anyone."  
  
"Adina, please. Mione says these things, but she dosen't really mean them. She was shocked, you know? She's been on a worse row at me before."  
  
"Yes, exactly! Mione didn't speak to Ron for weeks in our third year, but look at them now."  
  
"If you guys don't get out of the way by the time I count to three, I will get you out of my way." During the conversation, Adina had gotten up and now the two boys stood blocking the only way she had learned so far to get out of the castle. "One...............Two................Three. Still there? Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Adina braced herself and held up her hands. Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering if there plan was really such a good idea. Out of the blue, they started to feel all tingly, and suddenly the both lifted off the ground and managed to end up hanging by the backs of their robes to candleholders jutting out of the wall convieniently high. Their wands wereboth on top of a door jam about five feet away. Adina smiled to herself. "Damn, I'm good." She walked away, with the swaggering air of a certain Malfoy they all knew.  
  
#####################################  
  
(A/N- This one was a bit shorter than the others, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue to post. Since I can't seem to stop writing this story, it'll undoubtedly get finished if only for my own sick pleasure. 10 reviews, and I'll post more.) 


	6. Wherever the winds of fate may take us

Author's Notes-This belongs to J.K.R. I am borrowing it for my own sick pleasure. I only own Adina and 12 multi-colored floppy disks. Please do not sue for them. Oh, and try to ignore my bad puntuation, as I type too fast for my own good when I get a good idea and I have no beta reader. I know I said ten reviews, but I got impatient. Sorry, Please forgive me =). Happy Reading!  
  
  
The corridor was freezing to his bare feet, and Draco briefly considered going back to bed now. 'No.' He told himself firmly. 'I have got to figure out how to fix this for her.' He turned into the last hall before the one where the library was. It was perfectly quiet, except for the sound of his feet. Then, from a dark doorway, he heard a sob. Curiosity piqued, he went to investigate.  
  
He wasn't really expecting anyone in particular, but he was caught off guard when the crying person was Hermione Granger. "Hermione? What's the matter?" He mentally cursed himself. 'Why am I being nice to this mudblood? What has gotten into me?'  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. "And what the hell are you doing out this late anyway?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"There was trouble. In the Gryffindor dorms."  
  
"That dosen't explain anything. What kind of trouble? Why are you here and not there? Is Adina all right?" Draco kneeled down next to her, hoping for an answer at very least to his last question.   
  
Hermione stood up suddenly. "Why don't you just go ask her. Wait, why weren't you there anyway? Aren't you staying there with the rest of the Slytherins?"  
  
  
Draco looked up at her. "I was, well, I..er, Oh fine. I was researching her prophesey and charms and stuff that she could use to hide."  
  
"If she keeps up with what she's doing, nothing can hide her. I may even hand her over to Voldemort myself, the little bitch!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
  
"And what's with this 'Hermione' stuff? Since when don't you call me Granger?"  
  
"Since I tried to be nice to you!" He yelled, rising to his feet and her bait. "Since I thought maybe you three aren't so bad after all."  
  
"Oh, that's rich! Really, coming from you that might be a compliment, but wait. This only started when she got here. You two are both horrible, awful.., sickeningly hateful..." At this Hermione ran out of breath and she was so flustered she couldn't think of any more insults.  
  
"Don't you talk about Adina like that! Me, fine, but you leave her out of it!"  
  
"Leave her out of it! She could've killed someone! She confessed to doing it all on her own to us three! And you stand here defending her. I only hope she didn't hurt Ron or Harry."  
  
"Killed someone! What the hell are you on about, Granger? Adina would never.."  
  
"Oh, really! I expect if you go to the transfiguration hall right now, you'll find both Harry and Ron lying there because she made her escape!"  
  
"Transfiguration Hall? Fine..." Draco said as he took off running that direction. 'I don't know what just happened back there, but she blames Adina. What the fuck has got her so worked up? She was hardly making sense. Kill someone?' He made himself stop thinking as he made nis way to the right hall. He was fully unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron were hanging from two candleholders high up on the wall. They were both struggling furiously to get free, but their robes would not come loose. Draco's first thought was 'Where are their wands?'  
  
He ran over to them and asked "What the hell are you two doing? And where the hell is Adina?"  
  
"Oh we're having a jolly good holiday here on the wall." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Draco you've got to get us down." Harry said. "We've got to stop her."  
  
"Stop her from what?"  
  
"Leaving hogwarts. She's already had about ten minutes head start, so we've got to hurry."  
  
Draco paled noticeably. 'Leaving? She can't leave me!' He took off running towards the froon doors of Hogwarts, forgetting about Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! Now how are we supposed to get down!" Ron yelled after him. But Draco was already too far away to hear him.  
  
  
Adina could see the door when she first heard someone coming up behind her. 'Oh, shit. Who is it?' she thought, as she tried to look and run away at the same time. For her, that was a very bad thing to try to do, and she romptly tripped over her own feet. She cried out as she hit the floor hard on her knees. She swore, rather colorfully, and looked back to see if her follower had caught up yet. 'First bit of luck I've had in a while.' She thought bitterly as she got up to get the rest of the way out of the castle. She made it to the stone steps out side of the door, when she noticed how bad her knees hurt. Adrenaline induced painlessness was beginning to wear off as soon as she saw exactly how bad she had hurt herself. Blood was running down her left leg from a very bad scrape, pairing perfectly from a little blood trickling down her right leg from a not-so-bad scrape. Both knees were bruised very badly already, leaving her with little hope that the pain would go away soon on it's own. "Fuck."  
  
Draco reached the doors just in time to see her jump off the side of the porch. 'What the fuck is she doing?' He promptly followed her, without, of course, jumping. He saw her land lying on her back, and she actually smiled and said 'perfect landing' before getting up. As she was running, he watched her hike up her robes to reveal black shorts, a dark green shirt, and untied boots. She ripped the sleeves off her robes and discarded the rest. He was entranced by whatever it was that she was doing and didn't realize that they were almost in the forbidden forest until it was too late to turn back. " Oh, shit." He whispered to himself " Adina! Please, wait for me!"  
  
Adina stopped dead in her tracks. "Draco? Oh, goddess, Draco what are you doing here? Go back to the castle before I hurt you too!" She turned to face him.  
  
"Adina Lexie Damita I am not leaving you in the forbidden forest alone at night!" Adnina took this time to tie one sleeve tight aroung her left knee, drawing Draco's attention to the blood that was still pouring. She ripped the cuff off the other sleeve before tying it around her right knee. She used the cuff like a ribbon, and tied her long hair into a messy ponytail. "What happened to your knees?" He said at last.  
  
"I fell." She said shortly. "You should go back before you get hurt." She bent down to tie her boots, which Draco saw were black combats.  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Well, I'm leaving you then. You can't come with me. I have to be somewhere where I can't hurt anybody. Especially you and my friends. Hermione hates me, Ron and Harry probably do after hanging them on the wall like that, and the rest of the house will after they realize it was me who did it!"  
  
"Did what, Adina? Why was Hermione crying? And why are you running away from them all? From me?"  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm not running from you. I'm trying to save you. You four are all I have left and I know that three of you hate me. It's down to just you so I'm trying to protect you. And if that is not the stupidest sounding speech I don't know what is."  
  
"I won't let you run from me. I'm going with you." He said firmly. They argued about it for another ten minutes before she gave in saying that if they stayed there much longer, they would be caught and the whole discussion would have been wasted. They made their way down a small path they had stumbled across, Draco walking in fron, wand out, and Adina limping along behind him. They came to a fork in the trail and Draco stopped. Adina just barley managed not to run into him, then asked which way he thought they should go. He smirked at her, then said "Well, this is your little charade. You choose." She looked at her feet to do eenie-meeny-miney-moe, and saw that he was barefoot.   
  
"Draco Malfoy! You don't even have any shoes on. How on earth do you expect to run away with me if you're so ill prepared?"  
  
"Well, when I snuck off to the library, I wasn't planning on taking a trip through the forbidden forest, not that I mind going woth you of course."  
  
"You know, your shoes aren't the only supplies we don't have. I ran out so fast, I didn't get my wand or my back pack."  
  
"Ok, your wand I understand, but your backpack?"  
  
"I have two backpacks. One is for school things, and the other is packed and ready for me to run away. It's under my bed, but I wasn't planning on running until Voldemort caught up with me again. It sort of took me by surprise when I realized that I trashed the dorm so I left it. I didn't have time to go back to it before I left."  
  
"So you've been planning on running away for a while now?"  
  
"Yeah. I have got to be prepared. I get that from my dad. He was always going on about being ready and knowing how to react in certain situations. He kept a vault in the basement fully stocked so that we could fight off the coming off the new world order that he said was going to happen in my lfetime. Noone but me listened to him, of course he also said that Shania Twain was the devil."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Muggle singer. Do you think you could get our stuff here? With that Accio charm, or something."  
  
"Ok, is there anything else you want that's not in the back pack?"  
  
  
"Umm, get your stuff while I think."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Accio shoes! Accio cloak! Accio nimbus!"  
  
"Nimbus?"  
  
"My broom. It'll help us travel better, don't you think?"  
  
"Good idea. Ok, I need my backpack and Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
"Potter has an invisibility cloak? I'd kill for one of those."  
  
"Well how about accio-ing for it instead. I think we should let the boy-who-lived live."  
  
"Only if we have to. Accio backpack! Accio invisibility cloak! Ok, is that all? Don't you want your wand?"  
  
"My wand won't do any one any good away from Hogwarts." Adina sat down to readjust her make-shift bandages while they were waiting for their things. Draco sat next to her, idly wondering how long it would take. About a minute and a half later, they heard a whistling sound and looked up to see a pair of black boots hurtling towards them. Draco caught them with ease, then dropping them in order to pull his cloak out of a tree, where it had gotten tangled. He waited for a few more seconds, before his Nimbus 2003 came into view. He didn't catch it, rather let it hover at perfect mounting distance from the ground.  
  
"Well, that's all my stuff, then, now for yours." Draco stated the obvious, so well, too. Adina waited rather impatiently for her thing while Draco put his shoes on.  
  
"Damn. Forgot socks."  
  
"I think I have some of Harry's in here." Adina offered, catching her backpack. "You can have them. I'll just wrap the sneak-o-scope in something else."  
  
"Why did you wrap a sneak-o-scope in Potter's socks?"  
  
"I didn't. He did. I't s his and I took it out of his trunk about a month ago. Thought it would come in handy one day."  
  
"You stole from Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, twice now" she said, "What with this thing and all." She was now repacking her back pack, taking out Harry's socks and putting in the invisibility cloak. Halfway through with this, she changed her mind and took it back out. " We should put this over us when we fly."  
  
"Good idea" Draco said, mounting his broom and pulling his cloak on. He, like Adina, changed his mind, pulled the cloak off, and handed it to her. "Here, you need this more than I do", indicating her shorts and t-shirt versus his jeans and sweatshirt.  
  
Adina stuck her tungue out at him before accepting the cloak. She pulled it on, then slid on her back pack. "Okay, I hope this covers us both." She climbed onto the broom behind Draco and tugged on the cloak so it was covering them both, and the broom.   
  
"Hang on." Draco kicked off, and Adina wrapped her arms around his waist. She was slightly afraid of falling off, but trusted Draco enough to lean upo against him and close her eyes. She would never have admitted it, but she was dead tired. "Ok, so where to?"  
  
"Wherever the winds of fate may take us." She quoted. Draco smiled and kept going straight.  
  
Far below, someone with a large round magical eye was watching. "The Dark Lord will be pleased with me. For not only have I killed Alastor Moody, but I bring him the news of the girls leaving Hogwars. And I will earn the right to make the boy sorry he helped her." His pale, pointed face twisted into an evil grimace, then tossed his head back in laughter, white-blond hair falling haphazardly. He disapparated with a small pop.  
  
  
  
A/N--PLEASE REVIEW!! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHOCOLATE DRACO AND SPIKE ON TOP! 


	7. Unforseen

Author's Note-You know the drill. Anything that is J.K.'s is obviously not mine. You see, she won't let me have them. She won't even let me borrow them. How Rude.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"Dammit. I don't understand how she could have gotten away so quickly."  
  
"Please watch your language Harry. I know you're worried, but.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I just can't understand why the girls..."  
  
" Maybe I should go try to talk to Hermione again. She could probably help more than either of us." Ron stood up and headed towards the exit of the office. "Should I get anything while I'm out there anyway. Because, umm, don't mean to be selfish or anything like that, but I'm starving." Ron ducked his head after shyly asking the question that had been on his mind for the past two hours.   
  
He and Harry had been discovered by the Fat Friar, a cheerful ghost who resided in the Hufflepuff house, after they had been hanging there for only twenty minutes. The Friar had immediately summoned the Headmaster, who let them down and retrieved their wands. After explaining, sort of, why they were where they were, Dumbledore had rushed to the Gryffindor Tower where they found Professor McGonagall trying to sort out the frantic Slytherin six and seventh years who were the immediate victims of the 'attack' and convince the entire Tower that it was safe to go back to bed. Dumbledore told them that it was Peeves and he had been banished to the dungeons. This seemed to calm them enough to go back to sleep, but the Slytherin girls refused to sleep back in their temporary dorms. Dumbledore conjured them some fluffy purple sleeping bags, and they slept in the common room.   
  
Bringing McGonagall along with them, the three set off once again, this time to the small study off the Great Hall where the four champions had gone into at the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There, Dumbledore conjured a table and six chairs. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat down and he quickly explained the situation. She immediately used a summoning charm to get her glasses, and she and Dumbledore started discussing ways to locate Adina. Harry and Ron, sitting at the opposite end of the table, were idly wondering who belonged in those last two chairs, and what they could do to help, when Harry had a brilliant idea. He pulled Ron aside, near the fireplace and asked his opinion. "Ron, whaddaya think about using the Mauraders' Map?"  
  
"I dunno Harry, are you sure you wanna give that up?"  
  
"Give it up? I don't follow."  
  
"If you let them see it, they'll take it away. You know that right?"  
  
"I didn't think of that, but I'm sure if the Mauraders' were here they'd think it was a proper sacrifice."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Goodbye, carefree midnight kitchen raids."  
  
"Accio Map!"  
  
Ron went back to the teachers. "Professor, we think we might know how to find her."  
  
"You do?" McGonagall was disbelieving. "How, exactly, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"With this." Harry said, walking over, a blank piece of parchment in hand. He unrolled it and laid it on the table. Pulling out his wand, he looked at Ron for reassurance that this was the right thing to do. Ron nodded, and Harry spoke the incantation, taping the parchment lightly. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Thin black lines spread over the whole of the paper, starting where Harry's wand had touched. The professors, McGonagall looking shocked, and Dumbledore seeming rather amused, watched and recognized the lines as a map of the school. The part that seemed to hold their interest, however, was tiny, labeled dots. A few were moving, but most were holding very still, at least three to a room. These rooms were recognized as the dorms, the labels as the names of the students and faculty. Harry and Ron quickly found Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's toilet, discovered that Seamus was currently off in the astronomy tower with a girl, and another boy, and that Ginny was the only one in her room not back in bed, but Adina was nowhere to be found. The next few seconds were a bit jumbled in Ron's memory, but he did remember Harry explaining that if she was not on the map, then she was no longer in the castle. He also remembered that it was originally his idea to get Hermione and Draco, though he couldn't understand exactly why he thought they needed Draco here.  
  
Dumbledore thought it was a marvelous idea, and sent Ron to get Hermione and Harry to get Draco. Except for one thing. Draco was also not on the map. "They must be together, right?" asked a rather breathless Harry. "If she's out there all alone, if the Death Eaters or even Voldemort-" Ron and McGonagall both flinched-", it's all my fault! I didn't stop her."  
  
"Harry! It is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. She'll be okay for a little while with Mr. Malfoy, but we have got to find her and fast. There is no time to loose!" Ron went to Myrtle's toilet, leaving Harry and the Professors in the room, frantically summoning books they thought would be relevant and Harry lighting a fire. It looked like they would be there for a while.  
  
  
  
"'Mione? Hey 'Mione, could you come out please?"  
  
"Go way. I am not going out there with that, that, arrgghhh!"  
  
"Mione, she's run away. She could get caught, or worse. We have to find her. We need your help."  
  
"Why." Ron could tell by the tone of your voice that it was obviously not a question that wanted an answer, so he left it alone.  
  
"If you change your mind, we're in the office off the Great Hall. You know, the one behind the staff table." Ron turned to leave, but paused. "Do you really believe she was trying to attack us all?" There was no answer. He went back without her.   
  
Back in the office, Ron found Harry trying to get the Mauraders, who wrote the map, to tell them where Adina had last been. They, of course, could only tell him that she was no longer in Hogwarts, and wished him success on 'mischievous consequences upon finding the long lost lass'. The professors were frantically reading books, which were now piled high on the table, and attempting location spells. They weren't working very well, all that had happened so far was finding Adina's cat, Leo, hiding in the dorms, and a faint image of the front doors projected onto a wall. They had gone there immediately of course, but to no avail. The girl had simply vanished. Over an hour had gone by with the same happenings.   
  
Now, the professors were trying to find Draco. They had better results with him, but as there were really no strong ties to the boy, they couldn't find his exact location. They projected an image, a dark, creepy forest ("Oh, that's just the place I'd expect for Malfoy." "Ron! Shut up about him, he could be our last hope for Adina." "Geez Harry, lighten up." "Boys! Do be quiet." "Sorry Professor McGonagall.") faintly, just as they had an image for Adina, but nothing was discovered about where the forest was. They had really had enough time to be miles away, by wizard or muggle transportation.   
  
Ron was sent off to get food after trying again to get Hermione. He went to the bathrooms first. He pushed the door, knocking slightly as he did, but found the door being pulled in as he did so. Hermione stepped out and glared at him icily before saying "I'll help, but for magical people, not her."  
  
"That's all we ask. Oh, except would you help me carry food up from the kitchens? We've been at this for hours with nothing to eat." Ron put on a pained look, and put one hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach. Leaning against the wall, he said dramatically "I'm simply famished. My dear Hermione, a man cannot be expected to continue with this dreadful researching without sustenance."  
  
"What man? And where did you learn all those big words?"  
  
Ron lowered his hands and stood up. "I don't always ignore you, or your essays that get read in front of the class. I actually learn something every once on a while."  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrows. "You actually listen? I never would've thought that.." Hermione was shut up very quickly when Ron suddenly closed the space between them and put his hands on either side of her face. He hesitated only for a second, the bent his head forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. A small gasp of surprise died in her throat as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Opening her mouth a little she felt his tongue slid across her lower lip. This time, instead of surprise, she gasped in pleasure as his tongue moved into her mouth.   
  
Ron slid his arms around her back and tangled one of them in her hair. Hermione did the same, and melted into him. He felt her knees give out and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. After a few seconds, he turned so that the doorjamb was against the middle of her back. He pulled back for air, and looked at her face. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly swollen and flushed a darker reddish color. He smiled and kissed her again. Unconsciously, Hermione's knee bent and her foot rose up along the wall.  
  
They never did make it to the kitchens.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
  
"Yes master, it has come to pass. Of this I am sure. I saw them with my own eyes."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. You have shamed yourself by being caught by those idiot fools. Do you expect us to trust you again without proof?"  
  
"But master, I can prove to you the death of Alaster Moody."  
  
"That mangled heap? That could be anyone! Yet you have the eye. There is only one eye, and that seals Moody's fate. But to trust you on the matter of the girl..."  
  
"Master I saw it!"  
  
"Yes, you say you did. I, however, have no reason to trust this. Yet I will send someone to see if the girl is still there. Nott! Take Parkinson and go to the school. Scout for the girl. If she is not there, report back here, if she is, report to Lucius and kill him."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
"Draco? Are we gonna stop soon? I'm going to fall of the broom soon."  
  
"There's a town up ahead. Maybe there is somewhere up there we can stay."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
"Minerva and I have decided that in the current situation, it would not be unwise to search through Miss Damita and Mister Malfoy's belongings to see if there is any clue as to where they have gone. Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to look at Miss Damita's things, and boys, Mister Malfoy? It would do well if you weren't seen going through Mister Malfoy's trunk. Things might turn bad, so do try to stay, erm, invisible." His statement was honest enough, but Harry knew that it meant to use his invisibility cloak.   
  
Dumbledore must be getting worried, Harry thought, to suggest doing this. But I suppose he should be. All we've gotten through our location charms are shots of a forest with noone there. And most of them are the air above the forests. Harry, who had never seen a location spell before, was amazed when Professor McGonagall used her wand as sort of a projector for the first time. A shot of the Hogwarts front doors showed then, but after they didn't find anything, the projections got old.  
  
Harry and Ron went to their room to get Harry's father's invisibility cloak. They hadn't used it for about a month and a half so they didn't really worry too much when they couldn't find it right away. It wasn't in it's usual spot, so they checked the bottom of Harry's trunk. Then Ron's trunk. Then under their beds. Then they got worried. "Ron, where else can it be? We havn't used it in almost two months have we? And Hermione never takes it. What the fuck happened to it!?!"  
  
"Harry settle down. I'm sure there is a good explanation for this and as soon as Hermione figures it out, I'll tell you. Hey, when was the last time we used it anyway?"  
  
"We took Adina to visit Hagrid and his Mooncalf. She wore it so we wouldn't have to take a teacher across the grounds."  
  
"Did she wear it back?"  
  
"Yeah. She wore it up to her dorms, then brought it back down."  
  
"Did you put it away?"  
  
"Yes. Ron, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Not sure. Just trying to figure it out. You always kept it in that compartment in the top right?"  
  
"Who all knew about it?"  
  
"Me, you, Hermione, Ginny, and Adina."  
  
"And which one of those people would be needing it right about now?"  
  
"Well, if I were 'Dina, I would use it to hide, but really Ron, when could she have gotten it? The only time she was up here alone was the day after we used it and I pulled it out just last week because I was going to go to the kitchens but Dean walked in so I put it away."  
  
"Well, I guess she didn't do it then. Who else?"  
  
"No one knew but us and none of us would steal it! It's just gone!"  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore. Is anything else missing?"  
  
"Erm, I dunno. Let me check." Harry rummaged through his things, muttering to himself when he came across something, or couldn't find something for a moment, but after a few minutes, he looked at Ron and said, "My sneakoscope."  
  
"Who would want that dumb thing? Did it even work? I mean really, Harry I bought it off a street vendor."  
  
"I think 'Dina did take them both. I don't know how, but she did."  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore."  
  
................................................................................   
  
  
Hermione was having even less luck than the boys; at least they had discovered something. She didn't even know what she was looking for. Adina really only had the required things in her trunk and nothing seemed to be missing, or out of place. Even her wand was still there. 'She must be going it muggle.' thought Hermione. 'Or Draco is with her. I do hope the boys are having more luck with his trunk. Not that I hope she's ok or anything. No that's not it at all. I'm just worried about You-Know-Who. Yes, ok, Hermione get a grip. Don't think about her, think about something else. Think about Elvis, Memphis, the Beatles or the rolling stones. Try to think about high heels, good deals, anything else at all. Hey those are almost the lyrics to a song. That's a good song. Good girl, Herm. Keep thinking about the song. Ron and I need a song. Ron... Mmmm...' Hermione lost track of thing here as the sensations from that kiss ran through her mind and body.  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
"Proffesor! Proffesor Dumbledore! The cloak is gone! I don't know how, but I think Adina took it." Harry said loudly upon entering the office. "We couldn't search Malfoy's stuff without it."  
  
"How could she have gotten it, do you think, because I know she didn't have it when she left us in the hall." Ron said, a lot quieter than Harry. He was slightly pre occupied, thinking about Hermione.  
  
"She could have used the Summoning Charm."  
  
"But Albus, she didn't even know it, did she?"  
  
"As far as I know, no she didn't. But Mister Malfoy did. Perhaps he Summoned it."  
  
"Professor, Malfoy didn't know about my cloak. Only Adina did, so she could've told him, right? Yeah, and then he could have summoned anything else they'd need and maybe a broomstick and then they flew away in plain sight!" Harry finished excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Albus!" Professor McGonagall jumped out of her chair. "That means we've been looking right at them with the Location Spells this whole time! Oh, gracious. How could we overlook this." Minerva McGonagall sank back into the chair.  
  
"This was unforeseen. However, we must make do with what we have. Harry, go get Virginia Weasley. Ron, please go fetch Miss Granger. We have a lot of work to do.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes-I know I keep saying I want reviews, but you know what? I only got them from one person, but she reviewed six times! So Blondy Bear, this chapter is for you!! 


	8. Update

Hi! This is the author speaking. I just wanted to update you all on the recent goings on at my house. About a week after I posted the last chapter, I had to go to the hospital after an allergic reaction to some medicine, mixed with about a gallon of Mountain Dew and a Hershey bar. FYI: Those three things don't mix. Anyways, after I got out, I had too much to do at school to deal with the internet, so that got shoved into a corner for a while. Then, once all my make-up work settled down, I had time to type the next chapter, but I didn't upload it. Then my laptop went bust, so I had to use the family computer, which is kinda hard since I share it with four other people. Then I had a major Geometry project to do, and a whole plethora of new ideas that I had to write out so that they wouldn't be forgotten. Tonight, however, Buffy was a repeat, and I had time to sit down and work on something. But......something is wrong with my floppy disk. The darn thing won't open the file, so I'm gonna have to start all over on this chapter. It'll be up in a week or so, if I get time enough to type. Sorry about the wait, The Author~* 


	9. Perhaps we could all get expelled at the...

Authors notes~~ Not mine! Not mine! Trall-la-la-la-la-la!  
  
  
~~previously~~  
"Oh, Albus!" Professor McGonagall jumped out of her chair. "That means we've been looking right at them with the Location Spells this whole time! Oh, gracious. How could we overlook this." Minerva McGonagall sank back into the chair.  
  
"This was unforeseen. However, we must make do with what we have. Harry, go get Virginia Weasley. Ron, please go fetch Miss Granger. We have a lot of work to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco felt Adina slipping to the side so he called over his shoulder to her. She was still sitting up on her own, but she was asleep. He decided to stop right where they were and walk the rest of the way. As it was, the town he wanted to stay in was very close and it couldn't be more than half a mile. He could carry her, he supposed.  
  
As he directed the broom downwards, he saw a small, brown shack in the outside of a small clearing. It wasn't visible from the air. There was a faded, wooden sign at the start of a small, red dirt path leading up to the front porch. With the broom still hovering, he read in the nearly illegible red script "Madame Maple Trace's Mystic Retreat". Underneath there was a small hanging sign that read "vacancy". There were two other hooks next to it, presumably to hold a sign that said "no". He looked at Adina and decided to try and get two rooms there. He took off his wizard robes, just in case, and left her and the bags under a tree, under the invisibility cloak, by the sign. He walked up to the front porch in his muggle-style jeans and sweatshirt. The only thing that gave him away as a wizard was his wand, which he stuck into his back pocket. There was another hanging sign, "office" at the front of a short hall way. Once into it, Draco found three doors, one on either side and one in the middle. Hoping it was the office, Draco knocked on the middle door.  
  
An older woman in mauve robes opened the door with a pleasant smile. "Can I help you dear? Er, you are one of us, aren't you?" She asked, he smile slipping a notch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a wizard." He smile returned to it's original state. "And I'd like to rent two rooms if you don't mind."  
  
"Well dear, I'd like to let you, but I only have one left. Actually, there are only two at all, and they're cabins, really. I usually have someone rent them out for a week or so for a hunting trip, or some such. We've got Mr. Lestrange here now in room one; he's been here for about three weeks now. Keeps to himself, goes out in the woods all day, always to the west, odd if you ask me..." Draco let her ramble on for a few more seconds, then he cleared his throat loudly. "Oh! Goodness me, I forgot all about your room! Do come in for a moment to fill out the papers. I'm Madame Trace, by the way." She opened the door wider, revealing an office with a kitchenette and a door leading to another room. She went to the office part and pulled out a form for Draco to fill out. He hesitated on the name part, and decided to start at the bottom and work his way up.  
  
Vehicle: Nimbus 2003  
  
Type of Payment: Cash  
  
Length of Stay: 1 night  
  
Number of Room Occupants: 2  
  
Name: Grahm Pritchard  
  
Draco didn't know why he didn't use his own name. Being a Malfoy, the woman wouldn't ask any questions, but he had a gut feeling to use another. Actually, he realized, his stomach had dropped when she said the name of the other man staying there. He thought it seemed vaugly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Looking back at the form, he realized he had forgotten to sign it. He looked back at the top to see what name he had written. Grahm Pritchard. Chaser on his Quiddich team. He signed it so that it was illegible and handed it back to the witch. She scanned it, then filed it away, looking at him curiously. "Two, sir?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and my, umm, sister. Going home to see my erm, sick grandmother." He didn't think she bought it, but he was handed a large, brass, old-fashioned key with yet another little sign. This one read "2". He thanked Madame Trace, and went to the hall. She shut the door behind him, and as he looked back and forth at the other two doors, a glowing number two appeared on the one to his left. He went over to it, and as soon as he put the key in the lock the number disappeared. He opened it and looked inside. Madame Trace was right. It really was more of a cabin. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the fireplace. He muttered "incendio", and redish orange flames leapt up within. Leaving the door open, he went to get Adina.  
  
He hung their things over the broom, and charmed it to follow him. Then he picked Adina up and walked back to the cabin. 'Geez, she's heavier than she looks.' He though to himself as he stumbled up the front porch steps, the broom trailing behind. Once inside, he put her down on the couch, then turned to shut the door. He locked it, and moved to light some of the candles that were to be used for lighting the room. It was actually a pretty nice room. When you walked into the dooor, you were in the dining room section, turn left, and you were looking into the living room, straight, and you were looking at a set of stairs that he had yet to discover what they led to. On the opposite side of the stairs was a small kitchenette, complete with food, and the latest cooking spells. Behind the stairs was a hallway, that he found led to the bathroom (which was separated into two rooms, one with the toilet and bathtub and the other with the sinks and a large mirror), a small closet, and a bedroom.  
  
He checked back on Adina before going upstairs, and had to wonder what had happened that could make Hermione so royally pissed and make Adina try and flee Hogwarts, probably the only safe place for her in the world. He also had to wonder what made him not only help her, but go with her.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
  
"Very good, Parkinssson, Nott. You have restored my faith in your blundering idiocy." The two men stood in front of their lord, incapable of working out what had just been said to them. "You have, however, convinced me of the loyalty of your children. Perhapsss I should give your assssignmentss directly to them next time. Avada Kedavra!" Nott fell to the ground, a confused sort of shock fixed on his features. Parkinson looked on in muted terror, and all the others with benign interest. "Parkinson, fetch me your daighter. She will be our new set of eyes at Hogwarts. Lucius, come foreward."  
  
Slowly, the silver-haired much older version of Draco Malfoy dragged himself out if the corner into the center of the circle. "Luciusss Malfoy. I hold you personally responsible for the behavior of your only son, who was to join our circle this next week. He would have been very good for me, you know. Crucio!" Lucius fell to the ground, writhing in agony for the third time just that day. "Finite. Stand up." Lucius stood, very slowly. Pain was clearly etched across his features and he swayed wildly.  
  
"However." The dark Lord paused dramatically. "However. Your information was correct. Join the Circle." Lucius did as he was told. Parkinson remained in the middle, shifting nervously, glancing wildly from the exits to You-Know-Who, to Nott's body, still where he fell. The Dark Lord reached down from where he was sitting on a throne-like chair on a raised platform to pet his snake, Nagini. He looked at her and hissed softly, glancing at the nervous man in front of him. Nagini slithered forward and a chilling shadow could be seen on the wall opposite the fireplace, the only source of light in the underground room. "If you have not noticed yet, our circle is once again missing several members. Snape, whom I believe is gone for good, my once right hand rat, Wormtail, Avery, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson... How many more before you idiots do something right!?! Yet there are new faces. Baddock, Wensby, Wensby, Dippet, and, ironically, Weasly, who is out on a mission of his own. Go."  
  
This was, apparently the cue for, well, to go. A number of small pops could be heard as the Death Eaters all apparated away, except, of course, for Nott and Parkinson.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
  
Ginny say on the side of her bed, fixing a necklace that she had broken earlier. She was stringing on the last beads when she heard a soft knock on the door. Knowing that all the others were asleep, she went to it. Upon opening it, she dropped the necklace with surprise. It was Harry Potter. In the girls dorms. In the middle of the night. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Getting you." Harry answered with a smile. Ginny's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why? Where's Ron and Hermione? Are you three sneaking out again?" Ginny raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval. "Well I'm thrilled to be included in your bought of rule breaking, perhaps we could all get expelled at the same time, eh?"   
  
"Actually, Ginny, there's no danger of being expelled in this nighttime adventure. You coming?" Harry winked at her and turned on his heel. Ginny curiosity was piqued. She ran and grabbed her cloak, which was drapped across the foot of her bed and followed Harry, who was just going out through the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Ginny quickened her pace so that she was walking right next to him. "Common, Harry, tell me what's going on. Is it something about Peeves' freak-out earlier?"  
  
"Nope, and yes."  
  
"What? This is no time to be laconic!"   
  
Harry slowed. "Laconic? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Short answers, not talking much... Hey! Don't change the subject."  
  
"Shhh. You'll see in a minute."  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
  
"Hey Herm?" Ron stepped hesitantly into the dorms where Hermione was going through Adina's things. Or rather she was sitting in front of Adina's things and staring off into space. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Yes, Ron." Hermione said, in a soft, dreamy sort of voice that reminded Ron of Professor Trelawney. He furrowed his brow and moved towards her. As soon as he touched her shoulder, she snapped out of where ever it was that her mind had gone. "Wha-Where... Ron?" She asked incredulously upon noticing him.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. It's nice here, how was it where you were?" He asked with a smile. She blushed furiously, then pouted at him, rather angrily. Noticing, he said ", Dumbledore wants us all back at 'headquarters'."   
  
They put all the things back into the trunk and closed it. Hermione opened the door, then waved her wand about, muttering something Ron didn't catch. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I took off the silencing charm. Honestly Ron, there were three other girls in there. Don't you think our talking of moving things about might have woken them up?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he flushed a light crimson color. "There were other girls in there?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Adina opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She was in a dark, quiet room, completely alone. For a second she couldn't understand why she wasn't in her big, safe four poster bed at Hogwarts, but then the events of last night came flooding back to her. "Draco?" She called softly. No answer. "Draco!" She tried a little louder. She saw a faint light coming through a hallway to her left.  
  
She stood up, and felt pain shoot up her legs. She sat down quickly and looked down. /Oh, I forgot about my knees./ "Hello?" She called out one last time. The light at the hallway moved into the room and she saw that it was Draco carrying his wand. "Draco, where are we?"  
  
"You fell asleep, so I stopped at this hotel or whatever it is. I booked a room for a night."  
  
"We're in a hotel room? And you booked it?" Adina asked incredulously.  
  
"Ye-es..." Draco answered suspiciously, his words drawn out.  
  
"You didn't use your name, did you?"  
  
"Well, no. I was going to, but I had this feeling..."  
  
"You don't know anything about being on the run, do you?!? You probably paid with your father's credit card, too. God, Draco, do you know what 'inconspicuous' means? It means not easily noticed. I'm trying to be inconspicuous. I'm on the run Draco, and ever since you ran out behind me, you're on the run too." Adina's face fell. "And my knees hurt."  
  
Draco just looked rather confused at what to do.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so you've read. Now who can tell me what the next step is? You, there in the back. .........NO! Leave the poor cat alone! What kind of person are you?.........*blushes furiously * That's also incorrect.....YES! You Review!!!! Here's a cookie if you do! (::) See, it's even chocolate chip!   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	10. Mum said nothing illegal this year and s...

Author's note: Mine!! All Mine! Muahahahahaha!!!!....*continues laughing as she is carried away in a strait jacket* *Comes out completely reformed* It's not mine. No copyright infringement intended. I promise to be a good sheep.  
  
Shout-out's to:  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, are you all ready?" Harry asked, from his broom, five feet above the heads of the others, who hadn't left the ground yet.  
  
"Oh, Harry, do we really have to fly to them? Can't we just wait till they get back? Not to be a spoil-sport, but Mom said nothing illegal this year, and she looked like she meant it." Ginny said, a small smile on her face as she situated her bag over her broomstick and flew up to be beside Harry.  
  
"Why do I have to go? She hates me, and the feeling is mutual." Hermione stood half-way behind Ron, trying not to look at Harry or Dumbledore. She figited, obviously embarrassed. "And I *hate* flying." She finished, in a small voice.  
  
"Fine, then. Stay. But we've got to get moving now." Harry looked past Ron, to stare at Hermione only. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't want her to stay behind, and she gave in. Scowling deeply, she climbed onto her own broom. It was a Nimbus 1000, borrowed from Madame Hooch. She didn't push off until Ron did. "Proffessor Dumbledore, sir? Are we doing the right thing? Going after them like this? They ran off for a reason."  
  
"Sometimes, Harry, we most regret things we cannot help." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, and with a wink and a nod, disappeared back into the castle. The four teenagers hovered for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
"Well, then. Shall we be off?" Asked Ginny, after a moment or so.  
  
"Absolutley. Come on, Gin! Race ya to the Quidditch Pitch!"Ron shouted as he rocketed away on his new Nimbus.  
  
"You're on!" She countered, as she decided to try *her* new Nimbus out, for the first time. At the success of their Joke Shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the Weasley twins had gotten each of their brother's and sister a new Nimbus 2000. It wasn't top-of-the-line, but it was the best any of them had ever had.  
  
Harry was left hovering alone, waiting on Hermione. When she finally flew up to him, he asked her about Adina. "What happened between you two? You were getting on with her great until after she..erm..dreamed."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I was horrible to her! She can't help her dreams any more than yuou can, but I blamed her for it all. I feel so awful." Hermione hung her head. "It's all my fault that she's gone."   
  
Harry felt bad for her, so he flew over closer to her and gave her a one-armed hug. He began to tell her that it wasn't her fault, and that it would be okay. They were at the Quidditch pitch now, and back up with Ron and Ginny. Ron was looking at Harry very oddly, and when Hermione noticed, she veered her broom away from him. Now Harry was just as confused as Ron, who was currently thinking that his best friend was trying to steal his girl.   
  
  
~~~~~~~^~~~~~~  
  
  
"Please, no, don't let him go, you musn't let this news out, I must return, don't let me go, please, I beg you, I must stay and I must go tell him, It's very important you see, about the boy, and the girl, and the other boy..."Wormtail's incessant, ramblings could be heard through the window in his cell door. Proffessor Snape stared long and hard at the pathetic excuse for a man and was ashamed to admit, even if only to himself, that he felt a spark of pity for the man. He remembered how difficult it was to pull himself out of Voldemort's service, and how it must be worse for Wormtail. The magic used to create his false arm bound him eternally to the Dark Lord, even more so than the Dark Mark that was branded into the flesh of both of their inner arms.  
  
"Allright, you're off duty. Get something to eat and be back here by three." He told the burly guard wizards. They grunted, and stalked off towards the kitchens. Snape sneered at them, and made himself un-comfortable by leaning very stiffly on the stone wall opposite the door. He was incredibly tired, having been up all of the night with the two other top members of the faculty. It was now eleven at night, on the second day of the girl's flight from her one place of protection. 'Stupid muggles.' He thought to himself. 'It's really no wonder why Voldemort wants them all dead.' With that thought, he began to reminicse, about the events of the previous day, beginning right after the four make-shift heros had left.  
  
~* (corny flashback fade-out)*~  
  
"Severus? Sorry to disturb you so late, but no doubt you've heard what's happened?"  
  
"No, I've heard nothing new Albus. What happened?"  
  
"Miss Damita and Mister Malfoy have run off together."  
  
Snape sat upright in his chair be the fire, where he had been sleeping. "Run off together! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, perfectly serious." Dumbledore smiled. "But it's for quite different reasons than I'm sure you must be thinking. Adina's powers have been set loose, quite accidentally, on her classmates as she slept. They have run away, in efforts to keep all the others safe. Minerva and I have sent Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger after them. If you would kindly come up to the conference room, it will be better explained."  
  
Albus Dumbledore swept out of the dungeon office, with Severus Snape on his heels.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco sat in the empty upstairs of the little room and idly drew pictures with a paint charm on his wand. Adina was downstairs, presumably still going through her bag. After she had yelled at him, she started crying and Draco didn't know what to do. Angry girls he could handle. Crying girls, he could not. He figited and bit his lip while she cried and rubbed her knees. After a few moments, he started "Here, let me try an do a charm on your knees. I can't cure it, but I think I may be able to make it not hurt a bit. She looked up at him and nodded, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Tylenus" (A/N-Got that from Tylenol, I did.) A white light shot out of his wand and hit the cuts on either knee. They sort of *shimmered* for a moment, and then seeped into the sores. After a second, the pain went away.  
  
"Thanks." She hung her head as she made sure all the tears were gone. She felt incredibly stupid over this whole thing, and she didn't know what to do now. "I should...check my bag. See what we have."  
  
"Yeah, all right, then. I'll just...umm...go see what's upstairs." He turned, and fled up the steps, a bit afraid that she might start up again.  
  
Adina eased herself to the floor, cheeks burning in an unnoticed embarrassment. Her bag, along with everything else, was lying right at the end of the couch, closest to the door. She pulled it to her, and dumped it upside down, the contents spilling into her lap. One by one, she looked at each thing before she put it back into the bag. There was a flashlight and extra batteries. Both of those were of no use at Hogwarts, and she didn't even know why they were in her trunk. She thought back to where they were at her house. She always kept them under her pillow, because the light switch was across the room and there were no windows for light. Usually, when she got up, she would wrap them in her pajamas. That must be why they were in the trunk. There was Harry's invisibility cloak, and some cans of food. These she had gotten from the house elves. They were canned meals. All one had to do was open them, and pour them onto a plate, or bowl, depending on what it was, and it filled out into a whole meal, cooked and warm and everything. She had about twenty cans of this. She would have gotten more, but they didn't fit in the bag. It was odd, because they weighed next to nothing. There was a bottle of Never-Ending Fountain Water(a bottle of water that re-filled itself when it was emptied), a change of clothes, a fully-stocked first aid kit, a few assorted potions, and money.  
  
She had it all back in the bag now, and had the bag all buckled up and sitting back in it's original spot. She stared at the wall across from her. She stared at the wall off to her left. She stared at the wall way off to her right. She stared at the stairs. She stared at the entrance to the hallway. She stared at the floor. She stared at the ceiling. She stared out the window. 'Running away is a lot more exiting in the movies.' She thought to herself as she stared at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Currently over the same vast forest as the other two, but on a side much closer to Hogwarts, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and even Harry was geeting tired of sitting on the broomsticks. They had been flying for nearly four hours without rest and they were hungry. Especially Ron. Ginny sighed and looked over to where her brother was flying. Several yards away from Harry at all times, and always keeping himself between Harry and Hermione. Harry seemed oblivious to this, and Hermione kept shooting him concerned glances, as if she knew something, but wasn't sure if she knew it or not. Ginny, flying slightly behind everyone else, had been watching them the whole way. She was pretty good at reading people, what with all the practice she had growing up with six brothers. And what she was seeing right now was not enough to interest her in flying anymore. Looking ahead, she racked her brain for any excuse to land that Harry would accept. Ron had already tried hunger, and Hermione had tried telling him that they should try another locating charm, but he logically pointed out that if McGonagall and Dumbledore hadn't been able to use that to find them, the she wouldn't be able to either.  
  
Way up ahead, she saw a little hole in the tops of the trees. Soft grey smoke was rising lazily out of it. Sudden inspiration struck. "Hey, Harry! You see that up there? The smoke? WE ought to land and see if it's them. If we fly over, they might see us coming and hide." She smiled, self-satisfied.  
  
"I dunno, Ginny. I don't think they'd stop this close to school, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. We should still stop. It was late when they left, and they were both probably tired. I doubt they would've gotten far before falling asleep on their broom. That could very well be them, camped out and thinking that they're safe from being caught." Ginny finished, giving Hermione a discreet wink while Harry gazed at the smoke.  
  
"Oh, all right." Harry finally agreed. He turned the nose of his broom down slowly, while the other three rocketed to the ground, overjoyed to finally stand again. Once all were on the ground, Harry marched them all foreward quietly, gear in hand. When they got to the clearing, they were all a bit surprised. There was a small building, with a brown roof, chimney at either end, and the whole place was painted *bright pink*.   
  
There was a sign at the end of a very short path, that said 'Dogtrot's Inn'. Overall, it looked very much like the place that Draco and Adina were, but they couldn't have known that. Hermione grabbed Ginny's robe sleeve and pulled on it until the younger girl turned to her. "Let's get rooms." She whispered. Ginny grinned and nodded, and both of them broke off from behind the boys and rushed up the short path.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? Came Harry's confused voice from behind them. Ron just rushed to catch up.  
  
/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\  
  
  
The tall read-head lingered longer than usual at his tree platform in the woods. He was supposed to be watching for the girl to leave Hogwarts. That had happened yesterday, and, after he had informed his master, he had been issued new instructions. He was now to watch for Potter and his group. Potter was a great sourse of annoyance to his master, and he must be dealt with. He adjusted his glasses and climbed down. Heading back to Madame's Maple Trace's mystic Retreat, he decided that even if his younger brother was with Potter, he must be dealt with accordingly.  
  
/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\  
  
Okay, that seemed to be a good place to end it, for now. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Read? Review!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	11. Good news and bad news Which d'you want ...

Well, I know it's been a really long time, so long in fact that I didn't think this story would EVER be properly updated, but here's the next chapter for you all. Again, Harry Potter and all RECOGNIZED materials aren't mine, and anything that I have created for the purpose of this story and others that *I* write are for my use only. I don't know about all of you other authors, but I don't really enjoy working hard to develop a character, or plot line, only to read it in eight other stories the week after I post mine. Anyways, don't forget to review!!! Enjoy!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Once they had found out that there were vacancies by the sign on the office door, the group got together and decided that the rooms should be put into Hermione's name, as she wasn't exactly high-status in the Wizarding World. Both Potter and Weasley were too well recognized to be of any use. So Hermione got together fifty galleons, which was most of the money that they had altogether, made a wish that that would be much more than enough to pay, and set off.  
  
She stepped up to the porch and cringed slightly when she saw that the hallway and the inside of the office were also bright pink. The hallway was open to the outside, and led down to three doors. One on either side of the hall, and one in the middle. The one in the middle was the office, and it was standing open. The vacancy sign hung above it. Hermione stepped in, and saw a large, round, balding man wearing the same color pink robes. He looked up from his book and smiled as she stepped up to the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Dogtrot's Inn. Can I help you?" He said, a bit too eager.  
  
"Um, yeah...How much is it per night?"  
  
"Only fourteen galleons."  
  
"Blimey...all right. I'll take two rooms."  
  
"Two rooms? Why d'you want two?"  
  
"There's four of us. The others are waiting outside. Please, can I have two rooms?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. It's not often that I get rented out by one party." He smiled even bigger as he pulled a clipboard from under the counter. "Just fill this out please, and you pay up front."  
  
Hermione nodded as she took the forms and grabbed a quill from the counter.   
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
Number of room occupants: Two in each  
  
Length of Stay: One night  
  
Type of Payment: Cash  
  
Vehicle: Brooms  
  
She handed the form back to the man, and he read over it. "That'll be twenty eight galleons." She put her hand in her robe pockets and pulled out only a few at a time. She didn't want him to know how much she had, for some reason.  
  
He watched the pile on the counter grow, until it reached twenty eight. He whisked them away, and handed her two large, brass keys. They were each inscribed with a number on the handle. I and II. She pocketed them, and went out as quick as she could.  
  
She went out to where the others were waiting, on the front porch. She smiled weakly. "Good news and bad news. Which d'you want first?"  
  
They all three said bad, so Hermione started with good. "The good news is that I got two rooms, for only fourteen galleons apiece. The bad news is...I think everything in there is going to be pink. The whole office was, even the man who was in there." They all wrinkled their noses, but picked up their packs and moved to the doors.  
  
She handed one key to the boys, and then looked at the number on hers and Ginny's. They had II, and incidentally, the boys had I. They went into their respective rooms, and braced themselves.   
  
The shock of the pink was actually not as bad as they had feared. In the guest rooms, only the walls were painted the same hideous color. The floors were plain hardwood, and the furniture was all shades of browns and greens, which happened to clash with the magenta. They all four wrinkled their noses, and turned to face the other two.   
  
Sighing heavily, they went in, depositing their things in un-ceremonial heaps at their respective doors.  
$!@#%$^&%$^&*()^&*^&%($%$@#^  
  
Upstairs, Draco found himself surrounded by ghostly flowers. The skylights were letting in just enough moon light that made the velvety petals look like they were glowing. There was a small, two person bench all the way at the far wall, and there were all sorts of things one would expect to find in a garden. The only things it was actually missing was dirt and bugs. Draco decided that he licked this sort of garden very much more than the ones back at home, or at school.  
  
Downstairs, Adina was now investigating the odd kitchen appliances. There were no refrigerators, microwaves, or toasters, but she did recognize a countertop stove. Opening cabinet after cabinet, however, proved her searches futile, as all the boxes and cans had the first instruction as 1. Take your wand and... So as she had no wand, she was out of luck.  
@!#%$^()&*^&*%#%$!@#$  
AS he sat in his chair, trying to catch at least three hours of sleep before going back out on patrol, the tall red-head was awoken by a burning sensation on his lower left arm. Groggily, he looked down at it, and saw that the Dark Mark that his master had so lovingly branded him with was glowing an angry red. Eyes widening, he apparated as quickly as he could to the newest hide-out, which they called "Cuscowilla". His master sat in his new throne, surrounded by his large, pet snake, Nagini, and two dead Death Eaters.  
  
His master was sitting stiffer than he had thought was humanly possible, which were his thoughts as he bent to kiss the hem of the Dark Lords robe. Opposite what he had feared upon waking, Percy Weasley was actually the first Death Eater to arrive. He could hear fain 'pops' as the others apparated in, none of which being lucky enough to appear directly in the correct room, as he had.  
  
The new hide-out was much more spacious than the old muggle-built homes they used to use. It had three floors, and five different bedrooms. It had five bathrooms, two kitchens and two larger rooms, in the middle of the bottom two floors. The Dark Lord uses these as meeting rooms, or, on occasion, as a dinner room for his most loyal followers. But as large as it was, only the Dark Lord, Nagini, and Wormtail stayed there.  
  
It was Lucius who had come across it at first, and he who had preformed the color-charms on it. The Color Charms were a very complex series of spell, designed to make it perfectly visible to all who looked at it, but make it be the colors that the viewer disliked the most, making them want to stay away. When Percy looked at it, the roof was black, the stone-work a dirty grey, and the siding, railings, and everything else was a cerulean blue, Percy's least favorite color.  
  
As he came back out of his daydream, Percy saw that there was only three empty spaces in the circle. Two went to the dead men still lying on the floor, and the third...  
  
Voldemort stood, and began to speak, but was interrupted by the final member of the circle, the one to fill the third void. The Death Eater in question threw open both of the double doors leading into the room from the patio, even though it's own figure was slight. Moving slowly, they made sure that the hood of their robes completely covered their face, even though the others had put theirs down.  
  
The anger emanating from the Dark Lord was palpable, but the figure was not daunted in the least. Moving slowly, they walked across the entire circle before coming to their own place, directly across from where Voldemort himself stood. Once there, they drew themselves up to their full height, and threw back their hood with magic that came right out of their hands.  
  
Even Lucius was shocked. The woman that stood in front of them was somehow staring them all down at the same time. Her white-blonde hair tumbled in thick, curling waves from where she had it piled on top of her head, and her eyes were fixed solely on Voldemort. Her eyes were what struck Lucius and Percy the most. The pupils were so dilated they gave the effect of the actual color of the iris being black, but if one looked close enough, one could see a very thin band of the strangest color silver any human has ever laid eyes on. She wasn't quite gorgeous, noted Lucius, but she commanded attention in the same way. Percy was utterly transfixed by the electric cracklings around her perfectly manicured inch-long talons. They were talons, he decided, not fingernails. For the she they were all looking at was none other than the first veela ever born, fathered by Salazar Slytherin himself, hundreds of years ago.  
  
"Ahhh, Sssuette. Now, we may begin." There was a horrid glint in the deep red of the Dark Lord's eyes, and he laughed, chilling the stone hearts of his followers.  
  
@#!#^%$(^&*)&*(&*%^@#^%@%$  
Near on a hundred miles away, in a horribly ugly little magenta cabin, in an equally ugly room with magenta walls, under a thick, dark brown comforter, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He was panting heavily, sweat running down the side of his face in rivulets. He had both of his hands clapped over the scar on his forehead, and his eyes were squinched shut in pain.  
  
After a moment, it subsided, and he dropped one of his hands. He was in the process of attempting to breath normally again, when he heard, inside his head, a horrible, evil, high-pitched laugh, the kind that made his blood run cold and his muscles seize up. Voldemort. At this awful sound, his scar began throbbing again, ever worse than before. He gritted his teeth, but as the laughter kept up, he heard a woman laughing along with him, and the pain grew so great that he let out a single, strangled cry. As soon as the moan left his lips, however, all the voices in his head stopped.  
  
Across the room, he heard quick movement, and very soon Ron was at his side, eyes wide in fright, lit wand shaking in his hands. "Harry? Wassamatter?"  
  
"My scar. It hurt so bad just then. And there was laughing....Voldemort." He broke of as Ron shuddered so bad his already broken wand went out. "A flash of his dream came back then, and he related it to Ron, who was trying to re attach his wand with spell-o-tape, in the dark."There was a room, in a house somewhere, and it was full of death eaters. They were all standing around in a circle. I think they may have been having a meeting or something. And then..." As Harry struggled to remember, Ron fixed his wand, and this time lit some of the candles that were sitting around.  
  
The flickering light seemed to jog Harry's memory a bit more, and he scooted further to the edge to relay more information. "Yes, it was a meeting, and they were all waiting for the last person to arrive. They finally did, and they scared everyone, except Voldemort, of course." Here, poor Ron shuddered again. "They got in the circle, threw back their hood, and...Why, it was just a young girl. She was pretty, and I think she may have been a veela. But partway turned into that horrid bird thing, you know how they do when they get mad..." Ron nodded, and Harry went on. "And the others had their hoods down to...Ron!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Ron, I saw who some of them were! I can tell Dumbledore! Quick, get me a piece of parchment."  
  
Ron practically jumped to comply, and soon Harry was scribbling descriptions, and in some cases, names, of the ones in the circle. He was muttering to himself as he went, and Ron could catch most of it in the quiet room. "Right next to him was Wormtail, of course, Lucius on the other side, and the next two were twins with brown hair, and the veela-girl, and then there was..." Here, Harry faltered, dropping the quill. 'Red hair,' he thought...'saw him from the side, but familiar...the only ones I know with red hair are the Weasleys...no glasses, but I'm sure it was...but it couldn't be...Percy.' Harry swallowed, and looked sideways at Ron.  
  
Ron noticed the odd gaze, and said, "What?"  
  
$!@$#^%()&*)*_(#^%$!@#%$$!@#  
  
'Rap! Rap! Rap!'   
  
Rap! Rap! Rap!' Hermione rolled over. There was a nasty woodpecker rapping at the trees again. She hated this dream. Then, there was a loud bump, then a curse in a voice she recognized. A few seconds later, the door opened. Odd, she thought. That never happened in this dream before. She rolled over to see who was there. The bedroom door was open, and the lights in the living room were ablaze. Wanting desperately to go back to sleep, Hermione walked out to see who was here. Ginny stood in the doorway, talking in low tones to Ron, who was talking animatedly, too quickly for Hermione to understand in her still-half-asleep state.  
  
The two girls, now both awake, went with Ron back to where Harry was still sitting on his bed. After a quick explanation, it was apparent that Harry had had another one of his dreams. Ron explained to both the girls about the parchment with the names and descriptions, and Harry related his dream. At the end, however, Harry asked if he could talk to Hermione...alone. Ginny agreed, and Ron, rather reluctantly, followed her out into the other room.  
  
"'Mione...I saw someone in my dream...it can't have been true...I just *couldn't* say it in front of those two, but...Oh, 'Mione, the last person in my dream was...Percy Weasley." Harry finally managed to voice this fact, and he looked up at Hermione's face. She had gone white, and her jaw had dropped.   
  
"Harry! Are...Are you sure?" She sputtered. Harry just nodded. "Oh, how can we tell them? Will they believe us? Oh, this is *awful*!" She sat down hard on the foot of the bed. "He's got to be under a curse, right? Imperious maybe?" She was talking very fast now, and her voice was becoming shrill. "I wish Dumbledore or Sirius were here. Or Professor Lupin. They'd know what to do." She hung her head sadly.  
  
@!##$^%$@#!^&%&*(  
"Wonder what they're talking about in there?" Ginny asked, innocently, after a few moments.  
  
"Talking." Ron muttered darkly. He couldn't figure out what it could be that would make his girlfriend and his best friend lock themselves in a bed room together, after kicking him out. And to top it all off, he was in a bloody *pink* room.   
  
"What's up Ron? You're all bad mood-y."  
  
"Nothing. It's...nothing." Ginny just gave him that certain look that only members of the female gender can give properly. "Really, nothing. It's just that Harry and Hermione seem...close. You know?" Ginny thought back over the last few days. There was no extra closeness that she could see. Except for one or two times, like when Ron had detention last week, and right when they were leaving Hogwarts when Harry was convincing her to go, and that time in the common room way back near the beginning of the year. But now it was almost time for the first snow fall, and here they were traipsing about the country, looking for two run-away students. Even if there was a closeness happening, this was certainly not the time for it.  
  
"Not that I've noticed. Ron, it's common knowledge that you're in love with her, and Harry isn't going to do anything to get in the way of that. He's your best friend. He'd do anything for you!" Ginny's voice dropped to a more soothing level. "They're just good friends, that's all.   
"I hope you're right." Ron hung his head. He knew Hermione loved him, and he knew he loved her, and he knew that Harry was his best friend and her good friend, but he still had worries.  
  
%^#@$@#!#^%(^(*&  
How'd you like it? Be sure to tell me by using the little blue box!! And take my useless poll too.  
  
If you were a woodchuck, what kind of wood would you chuck, if you were a woodchuck that could chuck wood?  
  
A) Pine  
B) Cedar  
C) Oak  
D) Bonsai  
E) Elm  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
@by DSL 


End file.
